


Sink Your Teeth

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/F, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barden is a supernatural hub. With a group of Vampires known as the Bellas and a pack of werewolves known as the Trebles lurking around town, anything could happen. Bechloe!Vampire AU with some Staubrey on the side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love At First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about this au @ aubreyyposens on tumblr

Barden was like any other small southern town. A university was poised at the city’s center and streets lined with locally owned shops and restaurants surrounding the area. Paired with historic southern mansions and long abandoned music halls, the image created the rustic yet somewhat terrifying aesthetic the citizens of Barden came to know and love. The population was small, only a few thousand full time residents that weren’t enrolled in the university. Even with the small population, crime was seemingly rampant, people disappeared and were often found dead in surrounding woodlands. Most Barden residents did their best to keep homicides off the front page, but even that wasn’t enough.

The world, as humans had recently come to learn, was a lot larger than just them. In the past few years, vampires had ‘come out of the coffin’ and other supernatural creatures began to follow the trend. Werewolves, shifters, and vampires being the more prominent groups. Though humans attempted to live in harmony with these creatures, though balance was hard to achieve. Barden was a testament to that. Even with the warnings of murder and death, it seemed new people still moved to Barden everyday.

Doctor Brian Mitchell was a professor at the University and his daughter, Beca lived in the house he owned a few blocks from the sprawling campus. Beca’s mother lived in Portland and when her mother decided she would be taking an extensive european vacation, Beca was banished to Georgia. Though Beca was of college age, she refused to attend university, instead harboring dreams of singing professionally. Instead of attending college on her father’s dime, she decided to work until she could manage to get enough money to move herself to LA. For the time being she worked at Bella’s Bar, the restaurant named after the historic Casa de Bella that resided less than a block away from the bar.

Luke, the owner of Bella’s Bar, had explained the history of the mansion to Beca on one slow night.

Casa De Bella was one of the most iconic places in Barden during the past 300 years, it had been a home of wealthy politicians and royalty, a brothel, a giant dance hall, a haven for women abused by husbands and fathers, and eventually ended up condemned and empty until a group of Vampires began to openly occupy it after Vampires came out in the open. According to Luke, the original owners daughter was one of the vampires residing in it.

The Posen family had been in possession of Casa de Bella since it’s building in 1708. At its building, Aubrey Posen, the daughter of Philip Posen and the owner of Casa de Bella was only 19. Her father, a wealthy businessman from England had brought their family over for a chance at a new life and new wealth in the Americas. The original intention was for Aubrey to inherit Casa de Bella since Mrs. Posen bared no sons. Therefore, Aubrey was left as heir to the Posen empire. That is, until her death in 1711 at the age of 22.

Aubrey Posen’s death wasn’t like most women of her time. She didn’t lose to a fever or influenza, didn’t perish while bringing a child into this world, she didn’t resist a man’s advances or fall prey to a robber waiting in a darkened alley. Instead, her death came at the hand of a beautiful stranger.

The winter ball was the perfect place for many young girls to meet the man of their dreams, Aubrey was the pick of the litter for all the young hopefuls whose only desire was to marry rich. However, the blonde had been snatched up by a handsome Englishman who had just made the journey to America. She fell for his charm and wit and the way his lips curled up at the corner in a wicked smirk.

A few too many glasses of wine led to her to be practically draped over this mystery man and her father would have had a fit had he seen his daughter in such a state. Her partner for the night whispered a few suggestive words in her ear and Aubrey was following after him like a child chasing after a kite swept up in the wind.

This beautiful stranger swept her off to the inn a short walk from the hall where the ball was being held. Once inside, he swiftly removed her dress as his lips descended upon the pale skin at her neck. Aubrey mumbled something about her father wanting her to wait until marriage, but a few well placed kisses and whispered words left her forgetting her father even existed. When their passion came to its peak, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, her lovers mouth attached there and blood beginning to spill over the ivory skin of her shoulder. Her hands tried to push the man away from her, pain starting to radiate from her neck. Darkness danced at the edge of her vision and when she tried to scream everything went dark.

The next day when she woke up, she was alone on bloodstained sheets, blonde hair splayed out on the pillow under her head. She jerked upright, dried blood was still on the skin of her neck and shoulder yet she felt no puncture wounds under her fingers. Aubrey let out a terrified sob as she looked around the room. Her mysterious man was gone, leaving her broken. She licked her lips and stopped, she felt more dried blood around her mouth and brought shaky fingers to touch around her lips.

Aubrey quickly tore the sheet off of her body and stumbled to the mirror on one wall, what she saw looked like something out of one of the terrifying books her father warned her against reading. She was naked, body looking flawless aside from the blood dried on her skin. She found her underclothes and quickly pulled them on before slowly making her way to the window. Slowly she peeled back the curtain and a scream ripped from her throat when she felt her flesh burning in the mid day sun that streamed into the room. With a speed and strength she didn’t know she possessed, the curtains were closed and she was back against the wall, watching the wounds on her hands heal right before her eyes.

Aubrey sat in that corner for hours, eyes still trained on her hands. Eventually, a maid came into the room. She must have knocked and not gotten a reply and assumed it empty. She was an older woman, hair graying and wrinkles decorating her angular face. The maid moved over and pulled the curtains had open, only this jerked Aubrey out of her terrified trance. She let out a terrified squeak, arms blocking her face. But when the moonlight touched her skin she felt no pain and she pulled her arms away in awe. The poor old woman saw her in the corner and gasped.

“Miss! You’re bleeding!” She cried, rushing to help. Aubrey jumped and bit her lip, gasping when she felt two points digging into her lower lip. The maid saw this as well and scrambled back, making a cross over her body before starting to mumble prayers. Aubrey could hear how fast the woman’s heart was pounding, she could smell the scent of her blood and like an animal on the hunt, instinct took over.

When Aubrey came back to herself she was sat astride the old woman’s body, blood on the floor and staining her mouth a bright crimson. The two points of her fangs had retreated and she felt more clear headed than since she had woken up. She knew what she was.

Aubrey, like many other children, had heard the stories of fanged monsters searching for people at night. The blonde just never considered the possibility of ever becoming one.

A Vampire.

Just the thought of the word made her mind want to shut down. Her body was on autopilot. She walked to the pot of water by the mirror, cleaned her face and body of any blood before pulling on her dress. It was wrinkled and ripped and blood stained the tule at the bottom of the skirt from the woman’s thrashing.

Before she could think about what she had just done she was walking up the cobblestone path that led to Casa de Bella. When she attempted to push the door open she was stopped by some invisible force, staring into her home. She was too shocked to even process things before her mother appeared, a look of pure relief on her face.

“Aubrey! What are you doing standing in the cold?! Come inside right now!” She bellowed. Dazedly, Aubrey found herself able to cross the threshold and she walked into her mother’s waiting arms.

Of course, her parents began to notice the change in her behavior. Aubrey was more irritable, insisted the curtains in her room remained closed all day while she slept until the sun was near setting, she disappeared at night, not to return until the sun was only mere minutes from rising.

One evening, her mother and father stopped her before she could leave the house, trapping her between two disapproving glares. Aubrey’s father began to chastise her, condemning her for her behavior. Her mother would pipe in occasionally, explaining that her daughter's behavior was unbecoming of a lady.

Aubrey found herself glaring at the floor, she could feel the prick of her fangs against her lips, desperate to be used. She hadn’t eaten since her first night as a monster, the old woman’s face was burned onto the back of her eyelids but the taste of her blood haunted her tastebuds like a fine wine that she was desperate to try again.

Her father seemed to realize her thoughts were wandering and Aubrey was quickly dragged back into reality by the feel of the back of his hand and the heavy ring he wore hitting her in the face. The blonde’s head simply jerked to the side and she let out an animalistic snarl, making her mother jump and stare at her with wide eyes. That animalistic instinct that had taken her that first night came over her again, and when she awoke back to the more human side of her brain, her father’s study had been painted red.

The cold lifeless eyes of her mother and father stared up at her and Aubrey scrambled backwards. She could taste their blood in her mouth, the crimson still coating her fangs and mouth. Before she had the chance to panic, there was a knock at the window.

Her blue eyes looked up and what she saw ignited a rage inside her. The mystery man stood with a wide smile. She moved over and opened the window, snarling at him.

“You did this to me!” She barked.

The man simply laughed and wiped some blood from her lip with his thumb before licking it off himself. “My darling… I did this for you.” he said. Aubrey could feel herself wanting to lured in by his sinfully silky voice just as she had the night of their meeting. When she looked at him again she could see two pointed fangs showing in his cheshire smile.

“Aubrey, my dear, I can show you the power you can possess…” he started and Aubrey felt herself fall prey to him once more.

The following 5 years passed quickly for the blonde. Her parents murder was written off as a mysterious killer, she had inherited the fortune and her mystery man taught her everything she knew. He taught her what she was, the history, their strengths and weaknesses. She learned how to protect herself, how to feed without killing and how to make her meals forget. He taught her to stay far away from silver and sunlight as well as wooden stakes, he even regaled the process of making a human like them. All it took was a few sips of a vampire’s blood and for the vampire in question to nearly drain the human. Aubrey nodded as she recalled the look of dried blood around her mouth when she first awoke into the life of a vampire.

When he left her in 1716, Aubrey Posen had embraced her death. She was a vampire, and she was proud. In the year following her realization of her own power she had converted Casa de Bella into a home for women abused by spouses and fathers, she protected these girls, kept them safe until they no longer needed her. Her home for women in need led her to someone who would become a permanent fixture in Aubrey’s life, the closest friend she would ever have. It would lead her to Chloe.

Chloe Beale was born ten years after Aubrey’s death, she was a sickly child, constantly coming down with various illnesses or syndromes. Her parents had expected her to die young and the constant sickness of his daughter drove Mr. Beale into a bottle, leaving her mother to mostly care for the young girl. However, on Chloe’s 15th birthday, Mrs. Beale had come down with influenza and died a few days later. Chloe’s father was heartbroken, his habit of drowning himself in alcohol led him to blame his daughter. For 5 years he abused her, bruises ever present on the fair skin of her neck and face and tears clouding her incredibly blue eyes.

Aubrey and Chloe met purely by chance. Chloe, now 20, had accompanied her father to the market early one summer evening. Aubrey had spotted the girl in the crowds thanks to the young girls fiery red hair and was instantly drawn towards her. When she spotted the bruises on her and the harsh demeanor of her father as he dragged her through the market, she felt that old familiar animalistic rage bubble inside of her. Aubrey was prepared to pounce when suddenly she smelled blood coming from the redhead, she looked up, only to see Chloe coughing harshly into her hands. All the while she was begging her father to slow down so she could catch her breath. The man gave a grunt in reply and kept walking. His back was turned, now was her chance…

Aubrey forwent making a meal of Mr. Beale and instead quickly approached the redheaded girl who was now leaning against a brick wall, struggling to catch her breath.

“Excuse me,” Aubrey said, voice soft and showing promise of no harm. “Are you alright, Miss?”

Chloe was a little nervous when she saw this woman approach, she wiped her hand on the side of her dress, trying to keep her breathing even.

“Y-Yes ma’am. Im fine. Just waiting for my father…” Her voice broke a little over the last word and the sound of that made Aubrey’s undead heart break and rage boil in her simultaneously. She gently touched the redhead’s shoulder, ignoring the way her throat ached as she felt her pulse under her fingers.

“My name is Aubrey Posen… If I may be so blunt, you look very distressed... I run a home for women who are being mistreated...” She began to explain, her eyes were sincere, the hazel color meeting the icy blue of Chloe’s.

Chloe began to stammer a reply, scared of her father coming back for her. But the thought of being safe… That was so tempting. She took as deep of a breath as she could managed.

“My name is Chloe Beale… I… You’re very kind Miss Posen… I… He’s my father. I’m all he has.”

“Miss Beale…” The blonde started, trying to be convincing as possible. “I was once in similar shoes… I know a woman who’s hurting when I see one. Casa de Bella is a safe place for women. You will never be harmed so long as you’re living there. I’ve helped plenty of women like us, I’d like to help you as well.” she gave a small smile, trying to show she was friendly. Chloe wanted to trust her, she kept glancing around to make sure her father wouldn’t come shout at her.

“I…” Hesitation was still evident in the redhead’s voice. Eventually she gave in. Even if it was just one night’s rest free of her father, it would be worth it. “Thank you Miss Posen… I’d be very thankful for your help…”

Aubrey smiled at the chance to help this woman. She managed to get her to Casa de Bella and handed her over to the on site doctor to be checked over while she zipped off for a midnight snack.

Mr. Beale was found at the local pub, nursing a glass of whiskey before Aubrey had him in the alley. She used her abilities to hypnotize him into staying silent before drinking her fill. When she let him go she stared into his eyes.

“You will never look for you daughter. She is too good for you. You will never ever harm another woman for as long as you live. Understand?” she growled.

He nodded obediently. “I understand.” Aubrey nodded and shoved him out of the alley and on his way.

Over the next several months, Aubrey and Chloe’s friendship blossomed. The two became an inseparable pair. They just worked, Chloe’s illnesses often kept her up at night so Aubrey would keep her company, talking with her or just staying nearby if she was having a particularly tough night with her afflictions.

Aubrey knew her blood could help cure a human, and she wanted that for Chloe, but trying to explain what she was would only end in a lost friendship and perhaps her being burned at the stake for being some sort of monster. She had planned to keep it a secret, protect her closest friend from the world of monsters she lived in.

Unfortunately this plan was short lived. As the winter after Chloe came to Casa de Bella she was hit with an illness Aubrey knew she wouldn’t make it through. The blonde knew she was selfish, but she couldn’t let Chloe die, the girl had barely even lived. She told everything to Chloe and was shocked when the girl didn’t start screaming. She seemed almost… Fascinated. Even when Aubrey revealed her fangs to the redhead she was enamored, so much so that she welcomed the death that Aubrey was offering. She tilted her head to the side, presenting her pulse point to the vampire.

When Chloe was turned it wasn’t like she had died, it was quite the opposite. When the redhead had woken up the following evening, she looked around with a childlike wonder. Her breathing came easier than it ever had before and the smile on her face made her feel almost alright with having to make Chloe like her. Ever since that day, Aubrey and Chloe stuck together. The pair were inseparable, complimenting each other in ways that often made them seem more like sisters rather than maker and progeny.

Through the decades they gained more friends, all of them living in Casa de Bella at one point or another. They were an odd pack of vampires, all of them had their stories, some more brutal than others.

Stacie came to them first, she was a vampire nearly as old as Aubrey when she found her way to Barden in the early 1800’s, her wicked smile and the hungry gaze in her eye automatically pulled Aubrey towards her when their eyes met at a fall festival right after the harvest of that year. There was obvious chemistry between Stacie and Aubrey and after some not so gentle prodding from Chloe the two finally got together. According to Chloe, the two were disgustingly in love. Stacie was deceptively smart and incredibly beautiful, to Chloe it was a no brainer that Aubrey and Stacie would be fantastic together.

A few years after Stacie, a vampire who called herself Fat Amy turned up in Barden. She’d come upon Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey during a meal and with a relaxed and casual air about her stepped into their space.

“Well what’s this then? Fast food? Usually I like to get my meals in bed first.” She grinned speaking with a thick Australian accent and showing off her own fangs. Stacie growled territorially before being calmed by a touch on her shoulder from Aubrey. Chloe took care of their meal and let him go before turning to face the blonde. Chloe, ever the optimist, quickly extended her hand to the blonde.

“Hi! I’m Chloe.” Aubrey was about to scold her progeny for being so trusting before Amy shoved her hand into Chloe’s. “Nice to meet you, I’m Fat Amy.” Aubrey raised a brow. “You call yourself Fat Amy?” Amy just nodded. “Yeah so twigs like you don’t do it behind my back.” Stacie was sold on her then. She smiled at her lover and the four of them headed back for Casa de Bella. Amy regaled them with her story, growing up in Australia with her convict father, wrestling crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously, and her coming to America. She had been turned when she arrived in the country some 10 years prior to meeting the Bella vampires and soon fell into their ranks easily.

When Jessica and Ashley came to them next, it was barely even a shock to Aubrey anymore. I suppose having four vampires living together was a bit of a beacon to lone vampires just passing through the area. Jessica and Ashley said something about that the camaraderie that made them stay, as they both had the same maker and when he released them they stuck together. Belonging to a larger group made the two feel comfortable.

Cynthia Rose was a friend of Stacie’s, a vampire from the north who fell in love with the charm of Barden and the dysfunctional sisterhood of the Bella house. Her presence was a welcomed change to the quiet existence of the other vampires. Cynthia Rose had a talent for music and was often found playing the piano in what had once been Aubrey’s father’s study. Her music filled the house almost every night and it became a relaxation time for the women, all gathered around the study, listening for whatever new piece the dark skinned woman would play for them.

Lily was an oddity. No one knew where she came from when she showed up on the doorstep of the Bella house one evening in the late 1880’s. No one knew anything about her other than what they gathered from the very rare times she spoke, and even then it was hard to decipher the messages behind her strange words. She was from Asia, had been turned nearly one hundred years prior to meeting the Bella’s and it was obvious by her eating habits that she had no regard for human life. Yet Aubrey had let her in and allowed her to stay under the condition that no one was killed unless there was true justification (“No Amy, a woman being prettier than you does not call for murder.”).

The eight Bella vampires lived their quiet lives for nearly 100 years before another joined their ranks. Florencia “Flo” Fuentes came to join their ranks after Chloe had befriended her during a trip the Bellas took to the Georgia coastline in the 1980’s. Chloe enjoyed joking that they could all use some sun, and Aubrey continually rolled her eyes as she made sure all of them were in the house and out of reach of sunlight.

The Casa de Bella harem of vampires became well known to many in the vampire community, eventually landing Aubrey the title of vampire Sheriff of Barden. With the whole ordeal of ‘Coming Out of the Coffin’ and the creation of synthetic blood known as ‘TruBlood’, humans wanted vampires to be governed by something other than a creator/progeny relationship and so the roles of sheriffs were born. Aubrey, being the oldest vampire within 50 miles of Barden was the obvious choice, and her ability to keep her cool as well as her control over her harem helped her keep the peace. Even with the local pack of werewolves that also occupied the area.

The pack, which had been dubiously nicknamed the “Trebles” due to their occupation of the historic Barden Treble Music Hall, were savages according to Aubrey. Their incompetent alpha, Bumper, made the pack look laughable as opposed to terrifying as some of the other members wished they could be. Sure a werewolf was still intimidating but with Bumper holding all the leashes… The vampires almost felt sorry for the poor wolves.

The Bellas avoided them if she could, they were on good terms with the Trebles, a fact which Aubrey was proud of due to the fact that it allowed her free time to go to the local bars with the Bellas as opposed to having to patrol the streets all the time. Chloe had chosen the dive this time, everyone was well aware of how unwise it was to try and argue with Chloe. The giant blue puppy eyes and signature pout made even the most ruthless killer feel bad for trying to take some fun away from the redhead.

“Oh c’mon Bree! Its named after us! We have to go.” Chloe persuaded, she loved being proud of the ghost stories and warnings that surrounded their occupation of Casa de Bella, to her it was like a game. Aubrey loved her best friend, but she knew how excitable Chloe was and often times it was hard to control her, even as her creator. After a few more long minutes of Chloe’s badgering and the use of the puppy eyes, Aubrey gave in.

“Fine fine, we’ll go, round up all the girls. First round’s on me.” Aubrey smiled when she heard the excited squeak of her progeny as she zipped through the whole house in a blink of an eye. Chloe loved life as a vampire and it eased the constant guilt Aubrey felt for turning her, maybe she could do some good after all…

 

~∆~

Beca Mitchell hated her job. Sure Bella’s Bar was a great place to work, she got decent tips, but ‘waitress’ was not something she wanted to be the rest of her life. Truly, she wanted to sing, she wanted to go to LA and pursue her career. Her father claimed it was a childish dream and she should be getting a college education, but at this point Beca had become a pro at tuning him out.

At the moment she had been cleaning the same glass for about 15 minutes before a large group of women came in. Beca’s eyes were automatically pulled to a perky redhead leading the group in. Wow… The first things she noticed was the gorgeous blue of her eyes, the second thing she noticed was the fangs. Beca nearly dropped the glass but caught at the last second. Luke had told her about the Bella vampires, but never did she think she would be meeting them.

“Hi, Welcome to Bella’s Bar, how can I help you?” Beca asked, smiling excitedly. She had never had any real interactions with vampires before, now she had a group of them sitting at her end of the bar, local legends at that. Since vampires had come out and explained themselves to be real, she had always been fascinated.

Chloe grinned and looked down at the line of vampires before looking up at the waitress. Her size is the first thing she noticed. She was adorably tiny and that made her giggle. It took her a moment and a nudge from Aubrey to realize the girl had spoken to her. Chloe retracted her fangs and looked over the menu. “Hm… Well… I think we’ll have TruBlood’s down the line please, O positive.”

Beca smiled politely, excited to be of service, she found herself wanting to impress the redhead. A lot of slow nights meant she had some skills with a bottle and Beca didn’t hesitate to show off to the group. She slid the bottles down the bar with ease, getting each to their target without incident.

“Impressive,” Chloe commented as most of the other Bellas spread onto the dance floor. Lily and Cynthia Rose moved to the pool table to hustle but Chloe stayed put, looking into the bartender’s bright eyes. Beca just shrugged and leaned on the bar, only about a foot away from the redhead now.

“Oh its nothing really. Good hand eye coordination I guess.” Beca couldn’t help but blush under the sharp gaze of the vampire. Chloe was still smiling, Beca glanced at her mouth to look for any signs of fangs. The redhead noticed this action and chuckled, taking a swig of the synthetic blood from the bottle.

“I’m Chloe, pleasure to meet you,” she said, extending a hand to the brunette. Beca shook it, her cheeks still pink as she pushed some hair out of her face.

“Beca. Nice to meet you too.” Chloe was still smiling and her icy blue gaze made Beca nearly shiver. The redhead could hear the way Beca’s heart beat sped up and she had to stop herself from imagining what it would be like to sink her fangs into someone so adorable.

Beca on the other hand was internally freaking out. She had so many questions about vampires but it seemed rude to ask them. Not to mention that this woman was gorgeous, all big blue eyes and smiles. It seemed Beca had a bit of a crush. She did her best to swallow her nerves as she picked up something else to clean so she didn’t have to keep eye contact with the redhead.

“So you guys are like… The Barden Bellas right? The vampires in that giant house down the street?” That wasn’t rude right? It was just a question. The way Chloe smiled when Beca looked up made her let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Thats us,” she chuckled, taking another sip from the bottle and licking away the excess from her bottom lip. Chloe smirked playfully when she saw Beca’s eyes follow the motion of her tongue. Chloe could see herself having a lot of fun with this tiny bartender.

“Wow.” Beca said, it had come out before she realized. The blush that followed her words made Chloe’s smile grow even more. “I mean uh… That’s really awesome, I’ve heard a lot of stories.” That made Chloe laugh and Beca decided she liked that sound quite a lot.

“Oh you have?” Chloe asked with a small smirk, taking another sip of TruBlood. “Well let me tell you…” The redhead went on with the tales of the Bellas, Beca hanging on to every word with a bright smile that had rarely shown itself since she came to Barden.

The bartender was enamored with the redheads tales, her stories of blood and mystery and interactions with other vampires and creatures had Beca rapt. Beca didn’t speak until Chloe let out the most delighted chuckle at the brunette’s expression.

“Wait so you like… Lived through beatlemania and all of that?” Beca asked, their topic having switched to music. Chloe gave an excited nod and was about to open her mouth to respond before the bell at the door rang, signalling the entrance of more patrons. The eight vampires in the bar tensed and Beca could have cut the tension with a knife.

Before the bartender could ask what was wrong, Bumper’s booming voice rang out. “Oh look! Its the Barden leeches! You girls are awesome...ly horrible, I hate you, stake yourselves!” He said, waltzing in and bringing his pack towards the bar.

Aubrey let out a low growl and the Bellas quickly congregated on one end of the bar while the Trebles took up residence at the other end.

Aubrey let out a frustrated hiss, fangs showing as she spoke. “I would give anything to drain those dick-licks.” Stacie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her lover.

Jesse, one of Beca’s regulars ventured into the no-man’s land that had become the middle of the bar.

“Becaw!” He said, surprised. “What are you doing hanging around with vampires?!” Beca rolled her eyes. “I work here.” she deadpanned. Chloe growled at the interaction and barred her fangs at Jesse who growled right back.

The inhuman noises made the small bartender jump, the glass she had been cleaning shattering against the bar when she dropped it. “God dammit.” She cursed. Aubrey yanked Chloe back with a disapproving glare and Benji and Donald reigned Jesse back into the folds of their group.

The tension remained in place for the next several minutes. Beca got everyone drinks before moving to clean up the glass. All the while, Jesse was talking her ear off, grumbling about Vampires and why they sucked.

“No Bec, like… aside from literally sucking, they kill people!” He lamented, half leaning over the bar. Beca rolled her eyes. “Last I heard werewolves kill people too, so you can’t talk.” She snapped. This whole vampire vs. werewolf ordeal was wearing her out, she couldn’t wait to get off work and go home to work on her songs and maybe even record–– Beca train of thought was cut off as she felt a chunk of broken glass dig into her hand through the towel.

“Fuck!” She cursed, grabbing a napkin to stop the crimson that quickly showed up on her skin. When she looked up, she was met with nine pairs of fangs and curious eyes and she felt her heart-rate speed up. Jesse noticed the vampires as well and he let out an animalistic snarl which Chloe quickly returned. Both groups were up from their seats, preparing to have an all out death match in the middle of the restaurant.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me… Beca mentally cursed as she quickly ran around the bar and between the two groups. Jesse and Chloe were getting in each others faces and Bumper and Aubrey both looked like they were prepared to tear each other apart.

“HEY!” Beca yelled, quickly getting between the groups and holding her hands out to keep them at bay. “If you’re going to be fighting, it will not be in here alright?! We don’t tolerate that shit, human or otherwise.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped when Beca stepped between them. She was shocked that a human, a very small human at that, would even get near vampires and werewolves. Yet Beca had willingly jumped between a very angry pack of wolves and a pissed off harem of vampires. Chloe caught herself fantasizing about how feisty the small brunette would be in bed, only to be yanked out of her day dream by Aubrey tugging her away from the wolves as they all began to empty from the bar.

“C’mon, over here ladies. When we get home later I want everyone to write a list of what we did wrong in dealing with the trebles…”  A few of the girls groaned and Chloe was back staring at Beca who was finishing up her cleaning and wrapping up her hand.

Who knew she could be so fascinated by a human…

The bellas soon spread out once again, enjoying having the bar back to themselves. Chloe ventured back over to the bar and smiled kindly at Beca.

“Hey. How’s your hand?” she asked, glancing down at the bandaged appendage. Beca smiled, glancing up at the redhead. “Its fine, I’ve had worse.” she explained. “Luke likes to get fancy in the kitchen, leaves his knife lying around and next thing you know I’m at the hospital with 5 stitches.” Chloe laughed at the story and Beca just grinned. The redheads laugh sounded like bells, it was beautiful… Beca knew she wanted to hear it again.

“You know…” Chloe started, drawing Beca out of her daydreams of the vampire, “That was really brave of you…” At the brunettes confused eyebrow raise Chloe continued. “I mean when you jumped in between us, not many vampires I know would stare down a group of angry werewolves, let alone a whole pack as well as some grumpy vamps.”

Beca was blushing now and the redhead had that desire once again to taste that sweet blood that was flooding to her face. “Oh you know…” Beca chuckled, “It was nothing really, fights arent allowed in the bar, human or otherwise.” She said, trying to seem diplomatic about the whole thing. Beca hadn’t really thought about how stupid she had been. She shoved her bleeding hand in the faces of nine vampires and her other very biteable arm into the reach of a pack of werewolves. Yeah she knew a couple of the wolves from their regular stops in at the bar, but that didn’t change the fact that they very well could have killed her. The bartender found herself nearing panic before Chloe’s hand made contact with her shoulder and dragged her out of her thoughts.

The bright blue eyes she was met with instantly banished any worries from her mind. Chloe’s eyes were gorgeous, an old soul lingered behind them yet the icy color still held all the wonder and excitement of a child. Beca quite liked the idea of getting lost in them.

“None of us would ever bite you.” Chloe promised, gesturing with her free hand at her friends around the bar. “I mean,” her gentle smile turned into a flirtatious smirk, “Unless you wanted to be bitten.” She winked and Beca felt her breath hitch as the idea of Chloe biting her popped into her mind. Before she had the chance to embarrass herself further, Aubrey appeared next to the redhead.

“Time to head out, Chloe. The sun is rising soon.” Aubrey said. Chloe pouted at the idea of leaving already, but a stern almost motherly look from Aubrey made Chloe straighten up with an almost exasperated sigh. Beca chuckled at the vampire’s reaction, it reminded her of herself when she was a teenager, never wanting to go along with anything her parents wanted.

“So I’ll see you around?” Beca asked, starting to close up the bar as well. She counted the money Aubrey gave her for the drinks and smiled as all of the women slipped her a tip for putting up with all of them all night.

Chloe was the last to approach her. She slipped a piece of paper into Beca’s hand, her phone number written on it.

“Oh yes you will.” Chloe winked and smiled brightly, licking her lips unconsciously.

Chloe definitely would be seeing more of Beca if she had anything to do with it.

 

 


	2. Sun Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out Beca can sing, jealousy is a bitch and Chloe is a bit of a romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Come chat with me at aubreyyposens on tumblr about this au. Song used in this chapter is Sun Shy by Dresses

“Chloe, if you keep pacing you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Aubrey said, glancing up from the book she had been reading. Stacie had been playing with her blonde curls and she felt the brunette chuckle beside her. Chloe just shot them a halfhearted glare and checked her phone again. Aubrey let out a sigh and closed her book, setting it aside as she stood.

She stepped in front of her progeny, placing her hands on her shoulders. Chloe huffed out a sigh and looked up at the blonde.

“It’s been 24 hours, Chloe. She’s probably busy.” Aubrey said gently, bringing a hand up to push some stray hair out of Chloe’s face. Chloe opened her mouth to reply before her phone chimed, an unknown number showing up on the screen. The shriek that came out of the redhead belonged to more of a banshee than a vampire and the sound of it made both Aubrey and Stacie wince.

“OH MY GOD! Its her!” Chloe said, unlocking her phone as quick as possible. She clicked to the text and grinned, her whole face lighting up with the smile. Aubrey moved back to the couch and cuddled into Stacie, sighing softly. “She’s head over heels for this girl already…” Aubrey whispered, soothed by the feeling of Stacie pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. The blonde let her eyes closed and was almost completely relaxed before another shrill squeak came from Chloe.

“She’s asking us to come back to Bella’s!” she said, looking like a child on christmas at the way she stared at her phone, her icy eyes turned to Aubrey and she zipped over, kneeling beside the couch.

“Oh please Bree can we please go?” She asked, Aubrey just raised a brow. “You’re allowed to go without us, Chloe.” She reminded her but the redhead just pouted. “Pretty please? Its more fun if you all come! And besides, if that werewolf from yesterday tries to come and flirt with her again I may just rip his throat out.” Aubrey gave a small exasperated sigh and looked up at her lover. Stacie just gave a smile and wrapped an arm around Aubrey.

“I could use a drink,” she said with a bright smile. Chloe jumped up excitedly. “Wonderful! I’ll go get everyone else.” The redhead zipped off and Aubrey chuckled. “300 years old and she still acts like a child… Remind me to switch her to decaf Trublood.” she joked.

~∆~

“Becky you’re late!” Luke yelled from the kitchen as Beca rushed behind the bar, tying her apron on. He always got her name wrong just to watch Beca squirm.

“I know, I know!” She called, rolling her eyes. It’s not like the bar was busy, the homeless man who came in every night was in his usual corner and there was a few out of town bikers still at the pool table before heading to their hotel for the night. Beca wasn’t even truly needed, Luke just liked to have her around so he could leave at 11. The brunette couldn’t complain though, it was a paying job and gave her opportunities to sing for small crowds of drunk patrons on occasion. And it seemed tonight was one of those nights.

Luke passed by with a tray of food for the bikers and he nudged her. “When you clean those glasses go play us a tune, nothing good is on the radio tonight.” Beca’s face lit up with a rare grin at this and she nodded, giving him a salute as she picked up a glass to get to work. She loved the nights where she got to sing, even if it was just to a few people. Beca hummed as she cleaned before she remembered: Chloe would be coming in tonight.

Her stomach twisted into knots, the thought of singing in front of the beautiful vampire sent stage fright rushing through her. She could do this. She would do this. This was what she wanted to do. Stage fright came with the territory. It was just one pretty girl… Beca continued her inner mantra of “i can do this” as she climbed on the stage, picking up an acoustic guitar and making sure it was in tune. As she strummed a few times, the bell above the door chimed and Beca was met with those icy blue eyes surrounded by fiery curls and a smile that could melt even the iciest of hearts.  

Chloe’s ever present grin seemed even bigger as she caught sight of the brunette on the stage. She quirked a perfect brow at the sight of the tiny bartender on stage as if asking ‘what are you doing?’. Beca just replied with a smile as she pulled the microphone over.

“I uh…” She chuckled, looking a little nervous as the group of vampires sat near the stage to watch. Even the bikers at the pool table turned their attention to her. “I’m Beca and I’m gonna play a few songs for you tonight… This first one’s called Sun Shy.” Her steel blue eyes met Chloe’s and she gave a wink. Beca could flirt too.

Her fingers strummed over the guitar as her voice filled the bar. Chloe’s attention was instantly grabbed, her jaw dropping in awe.

_“Im a little sun shy when the sun shines on the wrong day / And I believe my bed is a bearer of these sun shades / Cuz I’m a little sun shy when the sun beckons I wake up / Oh, I won’t wake up…”_ Beca’s voice floated through the room, bringing everyone’s attention to her but the singer’s eyes settled on a certain redhead in the front row, lips curling up in a small smile as she sang right at the vampire.

_“I make my days my nights that’s when my heart gets pumpin’ / I’ll take you for a ride, my nights only just started / Show me some place I’d like, make me feel like I’m dreamin / Oh and I won’t wake up…”_ Beca’s eyes traveled back down to her guitar, fingers moving over the strings with practiced ease. Her foot tapped and her head bobbed along and Chloe felt her mouth water at the sight of the brunettes throat moving as she sang. There was something different about this human, something that trapped Chloe’s attention and kept it there. It kept her eyes trained, her mind stuck and her heart ache for the little bartender with the voice of an angel.

Cynthia Rose took the liberty of hitting her fists on the table to create an accompanying drum beat to Beca’s song while Stacie and Aubrey and Jessica and Ashley took the liberty of making the spaces between tables into a dancefloor. Amy had made her way over to the bikers and was currently dancing between a couple of them. The other bella’s joined in clapping their hands, all so wrapped up in the music that they didn’t even notice Jesse and Benji come into the bar with a couple other members of their pack. They kept to themselves and sat at the bar, but Jesse’s eyes didn’t leave Beca on the stage though Beca was occupied with launching into the catchy chorus.

_“Though I don’t know where I go / Light it never had done much for me / But lead me down a lonely road / Hit the lights so I can see / That I’m a little sun shy, la da da da da da / I’m a little sun shy / I’m a little sun shy, la da da da da da /  I’m a little sun shy…”_ Beca bit her lip to hide a smile, this was her domain. When she was singing she felt in control of everything, and seeing the people in the bar enjoy her music… It was an adrenaline rush. She stood from the stool, continuing to play but also bopping along with her own beat, her steely blue eyes catching the icy gaze of Chloe and she shot the redhead a small flirtatious smile.

_“Why are your eyes still closed, can’t do much when we’re sleepin’ / I’ll wake you up and show the night where my heart is / We don’t need daylight to feel right, come close to me / And we’ll stay up…”_ Chloe was head over heels already, she clapped her hands along with the beat, grinning like a maniac as she watched Beca. She was gorgeous, her hair was in a messy bun, her wide array of piercings on display and she had a few spots on her Bella’s Bar t-shirt from cleaning, but Chloe felt like she was seeing the sun again. The other Bellas also felt the contagious happiness that seemed to flow off of Chloe, everyone was smiling and dancing in some way or another. Lily and Flo had taken to wiggling in their seats, the latter shouting a cheer every so often to spur Beca on. Stacie and Aubrey were twirling around each other, hands clasped together, the brunette on stage was feeding off of everyone having a good time as she launched into the final verse.

_“Though I don’t know where I go/ Light it never had done much for me / But lead me down a lonely road / Hit the lights so I can see / That you and me are company / Enough to make the sun explode…”_ Beca strummed the guitar along, glancing around before her eyes settled back on Chloe. _“We’ll lose the lights and harmony / In the night I’ll have control / Cuz I’m a little sun shy, la da da da da da / I’m a little sun shy / I’m a little sun shy, la da da da da da /  I’m a little sun shy…”_ The last notes faded through the air before Beca was met with deafening applause. Chloe had jumped to her feet and was cheering the loudest, bringing the other Bellas in to clap with her.

From the bar, Jesse noticed the way Beca was grinning at the redhead and a jealous growl ripped through his chest, prompting Benji to grab his arm to calm him down.

“Calm down, Jess. Bumper will kill us if we try and start a fight…” Benji pleaded, always the most levelheaded of the group, some would say he resembled more of a puppy than a wolf. Jesse sighed and let himself be calmed, but that didn’t stop him from trying to claim Beca’s attention as she walked back to the bar.

“You have a really amazing voice, Beca.” he complimented, leaning on his arms to try and be over the bar a little. Beca just gave him a polite smile and moved to refill Benji and one of the other Trebles water.

“Thanks, Jesse. Glad you liked it,” she cleaned up some trash before glancing at the other end of the bar. “Excuse me,” she brushed him off before going to where Chloe was sitting with Amy and Jessica. Chloe was visibly bouncing in excitement as Beca handed them Trubloods. Amy was the first to break the silence.

“I didn’t realize you had a set of pipes on you short stack,” she said before taking a generous sip from the red bottle. Jessica nodded her agreement as she twisted the cap off of hers. “Yeah! That song was really amazing.” Beca, ever modest, ducked her head slightly and tried to hide the flush of color that ran to her cheeks. Chloe watched the color and found herself imagining tasting that color from her neck and she smiled as Beca spoke.

“You guys really liked it? That’s one of my favorite songs to sing.” She confessed, passing trubloods to the other vampires that came to the bar, ignoring the feeling of Jesse’s stare burning a hole in her side.

Chloe sipped her trublood again and smiled. “Totes! It was so amazing, Becs.” she gushed, resting her elbows on the bar and leaning over to get closer to the brunette. Beca smiled, not shying away as she had when Jesse had done something similar a few minutes prior.

“Thanks.” Beca said with a small genuine smile, picking up a glass to clean and stack back on her side of the bar. Chloe smiled and continued to praise her.

“Seriously, Beca, your voice is amazing! I’ve been alive long enough to know an amazing voice when I hear one.” Chloe’s smile grew and her big blue eyes trained on Beca, watching more color flood to her cheeks even as the bartender tried to hide it. She opened her mouth to reply before Jesse hollered for her from the other end of the bar. The brunette sighed and with a small roll of her eyes set her glass down and looked to Chloe. “Be right back…” she mumbled, walking down the bar to speak to Jesse.

Jesse was obviously jealous of the attention Beca was giving the vampire and he tried to woo her but Beca just put on a polite smile, trying to deflect any flirtations. When he asked her on a date again for what felt like the millionth time she sighed and looked at him, any and all polite smiles dropped.

“Jesse… I really… I don’t… I don’t swing that way.” She grumbled, voice dropping slightly. Yes she was confident in her sexuality but in a southern town like Barden you could never be too careful with information some people may not like. Jesse, seeming as thick as a brick wall, just stared at Beca in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Beca groaned and rubbed her hand over her face. “I like girls, Jesse. I’m gay.” Jesse just frowned, “What? Oh c’mon, you’re choosing that vampire over me?” Beca slapped a hand against the bar to make him shut up. “No! I’m not choosing anyone over anyone… I just… I’m not attracted to… Ugh!” She groaned and stomped away before she said something that she’d regret. She walked past the kitchen and shouted through the order window. “Luke! I’m taking a break.” Beca didn’t wait for a reply as she ducked out the back door, sitting on the stoop there and resting her head against her knees.

Chloe had watched the interaction with Jesse and she frowned at the sight of the tiny bartender looking upset, it brought out some protective instinct in her and before she really noticed what she was doing she was following the brunette to the back door. Her eyes trained on the back of Beca’s head, she opened the door slowly, careful to make some noise so she didn’t scare the poor girl. The redhead seated herself on the stoop and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“You know…” she started. “One time, Aubrey and I thought it would be funny to scare a mortician back in the early 1800’s. We climbed inside coffins in his office and when he opened them we jumped out and started singing.” Chloe smiled a little at the memory and the sheer amount of convincing it took to get Aubrey to agree, puppy eyes never fail. Beca peeked over at the redhead halfway through her story, a small smile on her face when Chloe finished, meeting Beca’s eyes with a smile of her own.

“You’ve never had a dull moment, huh?” Beca asked, sitting up a little more so she could properly look at the vampire. Chloe just shrugged with a little giggle and a scrunch of her nose, “I may be dead, but I like to live every day… well, night, to the fullest.”

Beca smiled, “You single handedly have destroyed every vampire stereotype I’ve ever heard.” Chloe smiled, “I could destroy a few more if you want… Can I take you out to dinner?” she asked, peeking over at the brunette through her long dark lashes.

Beca stopped, Wait… Is Chloe asking me on a date? Her thoughts raced and she looked back at the vampire, blinking a few times before she realized she hadn’t answered. “Oh! Yes! Yeah, I mean… I’d love to go to dinner with you…” She smiled, biting her lip slightly. Chloe’s eyes darted to her mouth, her tongue darting out to wet her own lips before she met Beca’s eyes again.

“Awesome… I can pick you up here after your shift?” She suggested. Beca just smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear and looking at the ground as her cheeks flooded with color.

“Actually tomorrow’s my night off… I uh… My shift ends soon, would you maybe want to walk me home?” She asked, her voice had gone a little quieter, scared of the possible rejection that could come.

When she looked back at Chloe she was met with one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Chloe’s smile lit up her whole face and the way the blue of her eyes danced in the moonlight made Beca shiver.

“I’d love to walk you home.”

~∆~

Beca found talking to Chloe was as easy as breathing. Chloe found that Beca fascinated her beyond any human or vampire or any other creature she had ever met before. She had the wisdom of someone who’d been alive for 200 hundred years, yet in reality she had only been around for 20.

Beca found that her carefully built walls were no match for the oddity that was Chloe Beale. The usually long and dreary walk through Barden to her father’s house was made almost fun as she laughed and even sang with Chloe. The redhead was like a child, so curious about everything yet caring and considerate when she didn’t want to talk.

As they turned on to Beca’s street, Chloe disappeared for a moment only to return to Beca’s side with a beautiful daisy in hand.

“Your neighbor has a lovely garden,” she said with a sly smile, tucking the flower behind Beca’s ear and relishing in the way she could see the blood rushing to the smaller girls face. Beca just mumbled out a thank you and tried not to lose her cool as she led Chloe up a driveway and around a painfully ordinary suburban home to guest house that hung on the back of Brian Mitchell’s property.

“Well… This is me,” Beca said with a small smile, fishing out her keys to unlock the door. “Do you want to come in?” she asked, pushing open the door and stepping over the threshold. Chloe bit her lip. God, she wanted to go in. She wanted to cross over the threshold and pull Beca into a bruising kiss, she wanted to carry Beca to her bedroom and do very unspeakable things to her, but she also wanted to treat her right and take things slow.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea…” Chloe said, Beca deflated a little and tried to hide the disappointment on her face. “Oh… Okay.”  
Chloe hated the discouraged sound of her voice and quickly stepped into the smaller girl’s space, backing her up against the door frame. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” She purred, mouth inches from Beca’s, enjoying the sweet little gasp she sucked in through those very kissable lips. “Because I want to, I _really_ want to.” Beca flushed as red as Chloe’s hair and her lips dropped into an “Oh.” as her pupils dilated with pure desire.

Chloe just smiled wickedly, “I want to do this right,” she whispered, her nose brushing against the brunette’s, “Because you’re very special, Beca.” At hearing her name roll off the vampire’s tongue, Beca shuddered. She gave into impulse and leaned up, pressing her lips to Chloe’s with almost a desperate whine. Chloe kissed her back easily, enjoying the warmth of Beca’s lips and the sound of her pulse thudding through her tiny body. Before Chloe could get that thought under control she felt her fangs extend and it took a lot of willpower to pull back from the bartender.

“Goodnight Beca,” Chloe whispered breathlessly. Beca herself chuckled, pressing one more chaste kiss to the redhead’s lips.

“Goodnight Chloe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and review! Also come leave me messages on tumblr at aubreyyposens about what you want to see.


	3. You Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bella's joke about Beca and Chloe's first date and Chloe gets a taste of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, spoiling you guys. Here's another chapter! Ive also decided im going to host a little contest! Im looking for someone to make me a story cover and I will be rewarding the winner with an advanced read of the next 3 chapters when I finish them. So bust open photoshop and submit me your amazing work at aubreyyposens on tumblr! Love you all!

“So you are taking your human on a date?” Flo asked, sitting on the counter while Chloe got herself a trublood from the large fridge. The redhead rolled her eyes at the other woman’s nosy nature and took a sip from the red bottle before answering.

“Yes, for your information I am.” Her smile was self assured and confident as Amy joined the pair in the kitchen.

“Whats this about dates?” The Australian vampire asked, raising a brow at the pair. Flo piped in before Chloe could derail the inevitable teasing and crazy accusations the pair would throw at her.

“The ginger is playing with her food before dinner,” Flo taunted, Amy laughed, “You know, Blondie’s gonna kill you if she catches you with your fangs in the shorty.” Chloe just rolled her eyes.

“I’m not going to bite her. I mean… I wont feed off of her, if she wants me to bite her, who am I to deny her that?” She tried to be diplomatic about the whole situation but the scoff the other vampires gave her showed that that strategy failed.

“You may be 300 years old, Red, but even you can’t deny how hard it is to just bite and not drink.” Amy said, finding herself a true blood from the fridge and twisting the cap off. Flo shrugged, “One time, I was with a human and he liked me to bite him but his blood tasted like goat piss so I wouldn’t drink it.” Amy raised a brow and looked to Flo. “How would you know what goat piss tastes like?” She turned back to Chloe. “What if your little bartender tastes disgusting? Is that a relationship deal breaker or will you go at it like dingoes in heat anyway?” Chloe huffed out a sigh.

“Its a date, I actually like her, we’re going to dinner, I’m not going to bite her and we’re not going to be going at it like dingoes in heat!” She stomped her foot to end her mini tantrum and Flo and Amy laughed.

“At least you’re keeping her away from those wolves,” Flo started, “But are you sure it’s a good idea to date her when one of those dogs wants to mount her?” Chloe scrunched her nose at the crude visual.

“Jesse shouldn’t be an issue, I mean… Beca told him off last night.” Chloe explained, Amy just shrugged and retreated from the kitchen but Flo kept on.

“Yeah but a jealous wolf plus a full moon…” she trailed off before putting her hands on top of her head to mimic ears, “Arooo!” she howled and snapped at Chloe. The redhead just laughed and pushed Flo’s shoulder.

“Oh shut up, I can handle one stupid wolf. It’s not even gonna happen, but I have to go! I’m going to be late, wish me luck!” she waved behind her as she headed for the door. Flo yelled behind her, “Happy sucking!”

~∆~

Beca was a little nervous, to say the least. What did one even wear on a date with a vampire? She had done her hair and makeup a little nicer than usual, the usual thick eyeliner was replaced with a smokey purple eyeshadow and her hair was pinned out of her face but still hung loose over her shoulders. She was buttoning up a nice red flannel before she heard the knock on the door.

“Just a second, Chlo!” she called, internally panicking as she hopped around on one foot as she tried to force her boot on. Once she succeeded in that she huffed and checked herself over in the mirror.

“Okay. I can do this. Just a date with a hot girl. Who happens to be a vampire. Totally normal. Yep, normal.” Beca shot herself a thumbs up before opening the door. She had a witty greeting on the tip of her tongue but it died when her jaw dropped at the sight of the redhead.

Chloe was wearing a beautiful blue and green blouse that made her eyes look a hundred times more vibrant and her makeup made her look like a flawless porcelain doll. Beca’s eyes raked down her body and she bit her lip at the sight of the jeans that accentuated every incredible curve Chloe had.

When Beca finally focused back on the redheads face, she was met with a flirtatious smirk and an eyebrow raise from the vampire. “See something you like?” she asked. Beca just nodded and daringly raised up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to the redhead’s lips.

“Definitely…” She said, watching as Chloe’s smirk melted into a genuine goofy smile. Beca once again broke the silence between them with a smile of her own. “So where are we headed?” the brunette asked, slipping her arm through Chloe’s after locking up her house.

Chloe led her down to her car, opening the door for her. “Its a surprise, but I promise you’ll like it.” Beca raised a brow as she buckled herself into the seat. Before Beca could even close her door, Chloe was climbing into her seat on the other side. The brunette’s brows shot up and Chloe just winked.

“Vampire speed, bit of a perk to being undead.” she chuckled making Beca laugh, who knew being undead had its perks?

The rest of the car ride was relatively uneventful, Chloe turned on the radio to a Top40 station and Beca shot her a questioning glance. The redhead just laughed and shrugged, “I like pop music, so sue me,” Beca laughed at that as well. “You’re lucky you’re cute, other wise I may be judging you a lot more for your taste in music.” Chloe smiled back at the brunette and just turned it up as she sang along with the latest Taylor Swift single they were playing on the radio.

When the car finally came to a stop Beca looked up to see the sign for one of the nicer steakhouses in town. Beca looked back over at Chloe. “You know we don’t have to go to dinner, right? I mean I know you don’t eat so Its okay if we do something el--” Chloe cut her off with a peck to her lips and a small giggle.

“You’re cute when you ramble, and don’t worry. Just because I don’t need to eat doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy dressing up and playing human every once in a while.” She shot the brunette a wink and Beca flushed, climbing out of the car to follow Chloe inside.

The pair were led to a booth near a window, looking out over a lovely garden and patio outside the restaurant. Chloe smiled and picked up the menu, peeking over the top of it at Beca. The singer just smiled and picked up her own, eyes widening slightly when she saw the prices for the just the salads. Who the hell charges sixteen dollars for a cesar salad?! Chloe seemed to be able to read Beca’s mind because soon the bartender felt a hand rest on the top of hers as she lowered the menu.

“Order whatever you like, Becs. Its my treat.” Chloe said, ending the sentence with a smile that lit up her whole face. Beca made to argue that she didn’t need anything expensive but she couldn’t bare to be the one to even attempt to get that smile off of Chloe’s face. Making Chloe Beale frown should have been a punishable offense, like kicking puppies or something.

The meal continued on smoothly, Beca ordered herself a grilled salmon with vegetables while Chloe ordered herself an 8oz sirloin, “Rare, very rare, practically still bleeding,” she said, winking at Beca when she caught the brunette laughing at what she had said. The waiter buzzed off and the pair found conversation easily, chatting about anything and everything. Chloe delighted Beca with tales of music over the years and Beca told stories of her childhood with her mom in Portland, Maine, even revealing her father’s infidelity and her quick escape into the world of music.

Chloe once again caught herself thinking how Beca was an old soul, that she had years of life and experience despite being so young. It made Chloe smile, reaffirming her belief that something about this human was different in the best ways.

The rest of the date went in a similar manner, the food was delicious and conversation was easy and fun. Chloe found herself feeling more alive than she had in 300 years and Beca was having more fun than she could remember ever having with another person. Sure, she felt a similar rush when she was performing but Chloe gave it to her with just a look. She loved it.

The redhead paid for their meal and Beca stood, brushing her pants off before taking Chloe’s hand, walking back to the car with her. The drive back to Beca’s was full of singing along to Carrie Underwood’s _Before He Cheats_ , and Chloe was once again amazed by the sheer beauty of the brunette’s voice. She herself could sing, all of the Bellas could and they were no stranger to late night sing alongs, but when she first saw the bartender two nights prior she never imagined such a powerful voice to come from someone so small.

They arrived back at Beca’s house and the brunette smiled, “Would you…Walk me to the door?” she asked, trying to be flirtatious and imply she wanted Chloe to stay the night, yet it came out as more of an awkward question. Chloe nodded with a smile and climbed out, zipping around to get Beca’s door and chuckling when the brunette jumped at her sudden reappearance beside her.

“I will never get used to that,” Beca said, taking Chloe’s hand to climb out of the car and lead her along the path to the back of the property and to the tiny guest house she occupied, She leaned against the door and looked up at the redhead in front of her, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Chloe grinned and leaned down, pressing her lips to the brunette’s. Beca instantly melted into the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around Chloe’s shoulders while the vampires hands shifted down to her hips, pulling the singer flush against her. Beca let out a delighted little moan, reaching behind her to open the door. She pulled back from the kiss and winked stepping inside and already heading down the hall. Chloe frowned and stayed on the stoop, pushing against the magic keeping her outside the threshold.

Beca walked towards her bedroom, thinking Chloe was behind her. She began unbuttoning her flannel, stopping when it was open to her navel before she noticed the lack of gorgeous redhead. She poked her head out of her bedroom and frowned when she saw Chloe was still outside. “Dude, what are you doing outside?” she asked, raising a brow.

Chloe just laughed and extended her fangs, pointing to them before gesturing to the threshold. Beca cocked her head to the side and tried to figure out what she meant before it dawned on her.

“OH! Dude! Shit, come in!” She said, waving her hand to gesture her in. Chloe grinned and used her speed to zip into the house, front door slamming behind her. She scooped up the brunette into a bruising kiss as she carried her to her bedroom. Beca’s hands fisted in fiery curls and she let out a moan, feeling Chloe’s hands travel over her back and pulling the flannel off. Beca felt the buttons go flying and she opened her mouth to protest but when Chloe pressed her lips against her neck, the only thing that came out was a desperate moan.

That sound sent shivers through Chloe and she found she wanted to hear that sound again and again. She pressed her lips to the skin of her neck again, Beca whimpered when she felt the point of one of Chloe’s fangs knick her skin, a small droplet of blood coming to the surface. Chloe’s tongue soothed the small wound and she let out a loud moan herself as she tasted the singer on her tongue.

“Oh my god…” she whimpered, resisting the urge to bite down by standing to remove her own clothes, pressing the occasional hungry kiss to the brunette’s lips. Beca found that the pleasurable pain that came with Chloe’s fangs against her skin made her wetter than she had ever been. Her heart rate sped up and she let out another whimper, grabbing at her own pants to push them off. When she looked back up at the redhead she was met with a very nude, very gorgeous Chloe Beale. The vampire saw her lover stare up at her and she raised a brow before realizing what Beca was so enamored with.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m pretty confident about all this,” she gestured to her body, watching the way Beca’s throat bobbed as she swallowed harshly. Beca was stripped down to her bra and panties and Chloe raked her eyes down over the brunette’s body. God she was pretty enough to eat.

Beca smiled slightly, feeling slightly self conscious when compared to someone as beautiful as Chloe. “You should be.” She said, sitting up slightly to pull Chloe back into a hungry kiss. The redhead growled softly and pinned Beca to the mattress, reaching behind her and unhooking the plain black bra the singer was wearing.

Beca let out a small desperate moan as Chloe’s hands skimmed over her breasts, her cold skin against her nipples sent a shiver of pleasure over her body and she quickly flipped them, grinning at the surprised expression on the vampire’s face. Though never one to be a bottom, Chloe’s hands grabbed the brunette’s hips.

“Take these off.” she ordered, snapping the elastic of Beca’s panties against her hip. Beca moaned and obeyed automatically, sliding them off before Chloe’s hand moved between her legs, drawing a long moan from the brunette. Chloe grinned at the sound and rubbed her fingers over the wetness between her legs, settling on her clit and enjoying the way Beca’s hips jerked suddenly.  

Chloe worked her fingers over Beca’s clit in tight little circles, watching the singer bite her lip sent a heat straight to the redhead’s core, making the vampire moan in response to Beca’s rocking on top of her.

Beca grew bolder, moving her own hand to slide it down Chloe’s body to the juncture between her thighs, rubbing her for a few moments before pressing two fingers into the redhead, delighted in the way she arched her back off the bed. When Chloe regained control of herself she copied the movements of Beca’s hand against her on the brunette herself. Sliding two fingers in, she grinned at the needy whimper Beca let out before clamping her pearly teeth against her bottom lip once more.

The pair rocked against each other eagerly, playing a game of cat and mouse to see who could draw the other one to completion quicker. Beca leaned down and kissed over Chloe’s breasts, taking a pert nipple in between her lips and sucking eagerly. The redhead let out a pleasured scream as she felt her orgasm rush closer. her free hand moved down and gave Beca’s ass a resounding slap, grinning when the smaller girl’s hips jerked forward eagerly. The slap made Beca gently bite down against Chloe’s nipple and the redhead cried out again.

“Oh fuck, Beca!” she yelped, clenching down on the brunette’s fingers as her climax washed over her. The feeling of Chloe tensing around her fingers paired with another firm smack against her ass brought Beca tumbling over the edge of pleasure as well. She screamed the vampire’s name, her free hand moving to grip Chloe’s hip to steady herself as she collapsed down onto the woman beneath her, panting against her neck. Chloe grinned and removed her hand from between Beca’s legs. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, the redhead licked the taste of the smaller woman from her skin, enjoying the way she could visibly see Beca’s pupils dilating in arousal. Beca removed her fingers from Chloe and smiled, leaning up to kiss the redhead until both of them were pulling back for air.

“That was incredible,” Beca whispered, tilting her head to the side when Chloe moved in to kiss away the dried blood that had formed from her being nicked by the sharp of one of her fangs. When she pulled back, Chloe nodded in agreement.

“Incredible is an understatement I think…” She said, holding Beca close as the brunette almost immediately began to drift off. The redhead just smiled fondly and held her until she felt her breathing even out.

Chloe quietly slipped from the bed and pulled her clothes back on before scribbling a note to Beca.

_**Sun was rising, had to get home before Aubrey staked me. I’ll call you tonight, sleep well Becs. XO- Chloe** _

Quiet as a mouse, the vampire exited the house and ran back to Casa de Bella. Beca haunted her every thought. Her gorgeous moans, beautiful smile and god… The taste of her blood. Chloe ran back inside and up to her room on the third floor of the house. As she passed Aubrey and Stacie’s room she knocked twice, letting the blonde know she was home safe.

Chloe showered and laid down in her bed, feeling exhaustion begin to take over as the sun rose. No matter how hard she tried to get the taste of Beca’s blood out of her mouth it just wouldn’t leave. She tried drinking a true blood, brushing her teeth, eating whatever human food they had in the house… None of it worked, the taste of Beca Mitchell still haunted her like a delicious phantom that she was desperate to try again. Finally she laid down and began to give in to the tiredness.

“You haunt me, Beca Mitchell…” She mumbled to herself. “You haunt me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to review and tell me what you guys wanna see! Come chat with me at aubreyyposens on tumblr about this au


	4. Desire, I'm hungry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe both get what they want but Aubrey isn't very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thanks for reading this guys. Follow me on tumblr @ aubreyyposens for previews and updates!

For the fourth night in a row, Aubrey heard the telltale three knocks at her door of Chloe coming home, mere minutes before the sun came up. She heard the redhead giggle and let out a small growl, prompting Stacie to roll over and toss a hand over the blonde’s hips.

“You’re thinking too loudly, Bree.” She said, peeking up at her lover as Aubrey’s hand came down to play with Stacie’s locks and scratch gently against her scalp. The older vampire sighed.

“I worry,” she started, setting her book aside and laying down to be eye to eye with the brunette. “She’s been barely making it home, the sun is coming up right now and she just walked in. She’s reckless. That human is putting her in danger.” Aubrey huffed and rested her head on Stacie’s shoulder, enjoying the way the brunette carded her fingers through her hair.

“Bree, Chloe’s 300 years old, she’s older than me even, she’s smart.” Stacie said, trying to soothe any worries her lover felt. She glanced down at the blonde vampire and chuckled when she saw her brow still creased in worry. Aubrey shot her a look and Stacie just smiled, pressing a kiss to the crease between her brows.

“You’re such a mom, Aubrey.” Stacie teased, earning a soft slap on the arm. “No seriously, it’s kind of adorable.” Aubrey rolled her eyes again and rolled to her back, letting Stacie cuddle into her side. “I’m worried, Stacie. Not just about the coming back too late thing… I’ve never really let Chloe feed from humans… I mean, not without me right there, making sure she pulls back without hurting anyone. If she bites that human…” she trailed off. Stacie shifted and rested her weight on her elbow, looking down at her girlfriend.

“Bree,” She said, trying to get the blonde’s attention, Aubrey peeked over at her with a small frown. “If you’re so worried, talk to Chloe. You being passive aggressive and worrying isn’t good for you.” She leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before wiping some blood away from her nose. “Now c’mon, we’ve been awake so long we’re starting to get the bleeds.” Stacie laid back down and pulled Aubrey close, nuzzling against her neck. Aubrey wrapped around her and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Stace.”

“Love you too, Bree.”

~∆~

The following evening, Chloe was the first one out of the house. Beca had been sleeping most of the afternoon due to her night out with Chloe and some early morning errands, she was wiped out.

The redhead quickly slipped inside and made her way to Beca’s bedroom. At the sight of the tiny brunette curled up in bed, Chloe felt a grin tug on the corners of her mouth as she removed her shoes. The vampire pulled back the covers just enough to slip into bed, wrapping up Beca in her embrace and pressing a few kisses against her jaw.

Beca let out a little whine but soon relaxed back into Chloe’s arms. The redhead just giggled and kissed up to nibble on her ear. “Oh Beca….” she sing songed, nipping down over her jaw before meeting her lips in a kiss. Beca grunted and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on the redhead.

“Mmm… Hi.” She said, voice low and rough with sleep. Chloe smiled at the sound and pressed another kiss to her lips. “Hi, sleep well?” Beca just nodded and nuzzled Chloe once more. “Mhm… Still sleepy though,” she yawned. Chloe took the opportunity and kissed down the brunette’s jaw once again. “I could wake you up.” Chloe purred, making Beca’s breath hitch.

Chloe’s mouth traveled down her throat and the brunette was quickly reminded of a particular fantasy she had since their first night together. Beca let out a moan and tangled her hands in Chloe’s hair, holding in place, she tried to work up the courage to tell the vampire what she wanted before a sharp nip to her pulsepoint gave her all the courage she needed.

“I want you to bite me!” The brunette blurted, in an instant Chloe had pulled back from her neck, holding herself over the smaller woman with hands on either side of her head. Beca saw that the redhead’s pupils were blown wide with lust and her fangs even poked from her lips.

“You what?” she asked, her voice higher pitched than normal. She hoped he wasn’t dreaming, that Beca really wanted her to bite her… The haunting memory of that small taste of her blood from their first night together jumped into her brain and she let out an involuntary moan.

Beca just swallowed again and reached up to cup the vampire’s cheek. “I want you to bite me… Drink from me or whatever…” Her voice went a little quieter, unusually unsure of herself. Chloe let out another little moan and leaned down, brushing her nose over the smooth skin along the column of Beca’s throat. The bartender moaned. “Please, Chloe…”

Chloe was very tempted to just sink her fangs in right there, but she had to make sure this was really what Beca wanted. She pressed a kiss to her skin before pulling back. “Are you sure?” she whispered, looking into the other woman’s steely blue eyes. Beca simply bit her lip and nodded eagerly. “Yes. God yes. I really want this…” Chloe smiled and kissed her lips.

“I’ve dreamt of tasting you since we met.” The vampire purred, Beca just moaned and dropped her head to one side, exposing more of her pale skin. Chloe didn’t need any more preamble. She slowly lowered her head, pressing a few gentle kisses to Beca’s neck before she sank her fangs in, both women moaned in pure pleasure.

Beca tasted like a dream, Chloe’s hands moved to hold her closer. One tangled in her brunette locks and the other wrapped around her hips. Beca desperately clawed at her lover’s shoulders, something about feeling Chloe at her neck, the slight pain of the bite and the out of body feeling of her blood flowing brought her so close to the edge. She had never felt more pleasure in her life…

What felt like all too soon Chloe was pulling back, tongue tracing back over her skin to get any blood that escaped her lips as well as seal over the two pretty puncture marks in her neck. Beca was flushed and panting while her lover looked just as disheveled, her mouth was stained red and Beca moaned at the sight of the vampires tongue tracing over her lips to get any stray droplets of red.

Just before the redhead could lean down to plant another kiss on Beca’s lips she felt her whole body tense. The brunette noticed this too and she frowned. “Chloe? Are you alright?” she asked.

Back at Casa de Bella, Aubrey was pacing through the living room. Using her powers as Chloe’s maker, she called the other vampire to her. “I swear, she’s with her human again.” She grumbled, Stacie just rolled her eyes. “She can’t just appear here, Bree. Calm down a little bit.” Aubrey turned on her lover and growled softly. “Chloe’s off doing god knows what, potentially in danger, and you want me to calm down?!”

Stacie visibly flinched at her girlfriend’s tone but before she had time for a retort the door swung open and Chloe was in the living room with a very frazzled looking Beca at her side. The sight of the bartender in her house made Aubrey clench her jaw, trying to be diplomatic about the whole ordeal. She turned to her progeny first. “What is she doing here?”

Chloe bit her lip, moving Beca behind her slightly. “Well I uh… We were together when you called me… Speaking of, is everything okay?” Aubrey just gave a curt nod and took a deep breath through her nose. Beca peeked out from behind the redhead, not realizing her hair had fallen away from her neck to show the two marks on her neck.

The blonde’s eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the brunette, tilting her head to look at the marks on her neck. Chloe let out a protective growl and Aubrey shot her a look that would have had anyone else dead on the spot. Beca was still squirming, trying to get out of the grasp of the blonde vampire.

“LET ME GO!” She yelped, trying to shove Aubrey off. The vampire eventually scoffed and let her go before turning to her progeny. “Stacie, I think it would be best if you took Beca home.” Stacie moved to stand and Beca frowned, “No way in hell!” she tried to protest as Stacie grabbed her arm, Chloe snarled at this and quickly zipped around, grabbing Beca and shoving Stacie back into the couch. This set off a chain reaction, Beca let out a panicked squeak as Aubrey snarled at the redhead, baring her fangs. Stacie moved to try and calm the blonde and Chloe was getting in her makers face.

Aubrey, never one for insubordination, grit her teeth once again. “Chloe. Did you bite her?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from raising. The redhead simply nodded, “She asked me to.” She replied, hand moving to hold Beca’s. Aubrey just let out a long sigh and curled her hands into fists.

“Do you realize how dangerous that is? If you hadn’t stopped you would have killed her and I would have a dead human and trial on my hands! Not to mention you’ve been staying out too close to sunrise, what were you going to do if you got trapped during the day?!” At Aubrey’s scolding Chloe began to deflate. Aubrey was her maker, the only parental figure she had had for 300 years, being yelled at was not something she liked to see.

Beca watched the exchange with rapt attention, trying to understand why Chloe was suddenly backing down. Stacie wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s hips, the pair of them looking like parents scolding a teenager for being out late. Chloe just took it, head down as Aubrey finally finished her speech.

“You’ve been stupid, Chloe, reckless and I’ve been worried sick! Now you’re off running around with a human, possibly putting yourself in very real danger and you--” Stacie butt in. “Aubrey, I think she understands…” Chloe bit her lip, hesitantly looking up at her maker.

“I’m sorry Aubrey… Really, I am… I didn’t mean to worry you.” She said, Aubrey reached and squeezed her shoulder. “I know you didn’t but you need to think, Chloe. You’re acting like a fledgling, you may be immortal but you’re not indestructible.” The blonde gave her progeny a light smile which Chloe eagerly returned, glad she wasn’t being yelled at anymore.

Stacie rubbed the blonde’s back and kissed her cheek, “C’mon Bree. Lets give them some privacy.” Aubrey reluctantly followed and Beca just stared at Chloe for a few long moments.

When she finally spoke it made Chloe jump. “What the hell was that? You backed down so fast, I thought you were gonna kill her and the next second you looked like you wanted to cry.” Chloe bit her lip and gave a little shrug. “She’s my maker. Thats just how things are.” The brunette didn’t really understand but she nodded. “Okay then… So… Are you coming to work with me?” she asked, a small hopeful smile on her face.

The redheads frown just made the brunette’s heart sink. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea. I should probably stay in tonight…” Her eyes dropped from Beca’s now trained on the floor as she dragged her foot across the carpet.

Beca, to her own surprise, kept her cool. “Oh, Alright… Call me later then?” she asked, Chloe nodded and Beca pressed a kiss to her lips before quickly escaping out the front door to head to Bella’s. She pushed the disappointment concerning the lack of Chloe to the back of her mind, instead focusing on tying her hair up into a bun and stepping behind the bar to start her job.

She had almost forgotten the stressful events of the night before she heard a low growl and a voice she didn’t particularly want to hear. Jesse.

“Beca, What the fuck is on your neck?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to review and comment!


	5. You're the Trouble I Always Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight at Bella's Bar leads to a standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update this, I've had a friend come visit me from england so I've been with her.
> 
> Also, Im updating this from a plane to new york!! How exciting that I'm posting at 35,000 feet in the air! Woohoo! 
> 
> Im going to be in england for nine days but Im doing to try and keep a more regular update schedule, hopefully once a week?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love your reviews

Beca Mitchell was many things. Sarcastic, witty, closed off and vertically challenged. Some would say she was a master of talking herself out of trouble. But when she was greeted by a chorus of animalistic growling that was separated from her by an old wooden bar, her usual silver tongue failed her.

Jesse repeated himself, leaning over the bar as Beca’s hand flew up to cover the puncture wounds on her neck. When the brunette meet his eyes she was shocked to see concern on his face. “Did that vampire hurt you?” he asked quickly, preparing to go fight Chloe himself if she laid a hand on Beca.

Beca quickly shook her head and grabbed a bandana from behind the bar, tying it around her neck to hide the marks. Jesse waited for her to explain and Beca groaned softly. “I asked her to bite me. I wanted it.” Jesse opened his mouth to reply but Bumper beat him to it.

“Oh fantastic.” he drawled sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the bartender. “We have a fang banger on our hands. As if we need any more people supporting those leeches.” Bumper held up his glass as he demanded his refill and Beca grit her teeth as she poured it for him, trying to block out his continual anti-vampire spiel. He started on derogatory nonsense about Beca and Jesse challenged him with a snarl.

Bumper stood and narrowed his eyes at his pack member. Jesse dropped his gaze and hunched his shoulders with another low growl, going against an alpha was usually a sure fire way to get yourself killed or at least start a fight that no one wanted to be in. Beca shied back from the bar, instead busying herself with cleaning a few tables as far from the bar as she could get, yet Bumpers loud voice still traveled across the restaurant.

“Those fuckin’ fangers. Bunch of dykes too. You know I bet whats her face,” he gestured to Beca, “Wouldn’t be a fang banger if she had a ride on a dick like mine,” he smirked and a few of his packmates laughed, Jesse just grumbled.

Beca rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. “Too bad most of his dick is in his personality.” Before she could even react the table she was cleaning was overturned and she was staring up at four angry looking werewolves.

“What the fuck did you just say, fang banger?” Bumper snarled, his hand shooting out to wrap around Beca’s throat. The sudden lack of oxygen sent terror flying through her system and back at the Bella house, Chloe felt it too.

~∆~

“Beca!” She yelped, Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up at her progeny’s sudden exclamation. “Chloe, what’s wrong?” she asked, her progeny’s panic radiated off of her and Aubrey could physically feel something was wrong.

Chloe looked like she may cry. “Beca… She’s in pain, I have to go! Its probably those fucking dogs!” She made to run but Aubrey grabbed her arm. “You’re not going alone, hang on!” she ordered, yelling for all the bellas. When enough of them arrived Aubrey let Chloe go and nodded, following as the redhead raced out of the house.

Back at the bar Beca was clawing at Bumper’s hand that was wrapped around her throat. The man in front of her was slowly looking less and less human. His eyes took on an unnatural orange, canine teeth sharpened into fangs (that were no where nearly as attractive as Chloe’s) and his face began to look more and more animalistic.

Beca, out of sheer desperation and an overabundance of adrenaline sent her foot flying between Bumper’s legs, hitting him right where it hurt. Werewolf or not he yelped, dropping Beca in his haste to protect his surely damaged manhood. In his momentary drop in defense, Beca cocked her arm back and sent her fist to his jaw, knocking him to the side. The werewolf snarled and the other trebles in the bar advanced on the brunette.

Beca picked up a drink tray to attempt to shield herself but before she felt the expected agony of claws and teeth ripping into her, there was a sharp snarl and a flash of red across her vision. The bellas swarmed the bar, each of them grabbing a different treble and tossing them around like they weighed nothing.

Beca was stunned into terrified silence, she stood near the stage, tray still held up to protect herself. Her thoughts, despite adrenaline and fear, couldn’t help but wander to how beautiful Chloe looked even when she was throwing Bumper through a window. She was beautifully deadly, fangs bared and eyes narrowed with an intensity that had a burst of arousal spread through the tiny bartender. She almost let that thought distract her until she saw Donald lunging towards her.

In a move that looked like something out of a Captain America, she chucked the tray at the wolf, knocking him back when the metal collided with her nose. Aubrey finally got the situation under control when she grabbed Bumper, slamming him down against the bar. “CALL THEM OFF, DOG!” she snarled. Bumper yowled like a scared puppy and nodded. “Stand down! Back off guys!” The trebles all growled but immediately backed off, all of the Bellas moving to protect Aubrey while Chloe moved to stand in front of Beca protectively.

Aubrey bared her fangs at Bumper, truly looking like a monster. “If you or your dogs ever threaten a human again, I will rip your tongue out through your teeth, understand?” Bumper just tried to snarl in response, Aubrey made a move like she would bite him and Bumper squealed again. “FINE! Fine! We won’t! I promise!” The blonde smirked with satisfaction before picking Bumper up, launching him into the group of werewolves by the door. Beca threw a cup after them, still wound up with adrenaline.

“AND STAY OUT!”

~∆~

The following days passed in an almost blur for Beca. Chloe was perpetually at her side when her vampiric affliction allowed it. Though the brunette felt a little smothered at time she was grateful for the protection and comfort Chloe’s presence brought her. And besides, she wasn’t going to say no to a beautiful redhead who wanted to spend all of her time in the DJ’s presence.

Chloe, however, was left anxious and drained most days. She stayed up longer than she should have, subjecting herself to the bleeds and her lack of feeding made her irritable and often unpleasant for the other bellas to be around. Beca, too, had noticed Chloe’s drop in mood and was growing impatient with her girlfriend’s apparent refusal to keep herself fed. The pair were lounging around Beca’s small living room one evening when the singer finally brought it up.

“Chloe,” Beca sighed, exasperated, “You look like death.”

“Well I am dead.” Chloe shot back, more venom in her voice than she truly meant. “You know what I mean, weirdo.” The brunette’s voice had a hint of irritation though the affection was evident and Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed on her face.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry Becs,” Chloe sighed, standing and moving to cuddle into the smaller woman’s side. The redhead nuzzled against Beca’s neck, the puncture marks from the first and only time the vampire had bitten her girlfriend were almost healed (much to both Beca and Chloe’s dismay).

Beca seemed lost in thought for a few moments before she finally blurted her thoughts. “You’re starving yourself, Chloe.” She said bluntly, looking down at the vampire. Chloe winced a little and dropped her gaze, despite being nearly 300 years old and easily ten times stronger than Beca, any confrontation was not Chloe’s thing.

“I…” she thought of how to defend herself. “True blood doesn’t satisfy me anymore…” she spoke slowly, nervous about possibly scaring Beca away with her confession. The brunette shifted so she could look at Chloe head on and waited for her to speak.

“I mean… Since I…” Chloe huffed out a nervous chuckle. “Nothing tastes as good as you.” Her voice had grown quiet and Beca just stared at her wide eyed before her eyebrows raised and she pursed her lips. Chloe would have thought she was adorable if she didn’t feel like she was about to be metaphorically shoved into the sun.

“Why didn’t you just say so? You could have said something and just had a drink from me.” Beca said. Chloe stopped because her thoughts jumped into overdrive, _what? Was Beca seriously offering you drink from her regularly? Aubrey's going to stake me…_

“You’re serious?” Chloe asked, already feeling an ache in her gums where her fangs were eagerly awaiting their time to make themselves known. Beca just nodded and shifted to unbutton the top couple buttons of her flannel.

“Of course, Chlo. You’re my girlfriend, I hate seeing you look like you’re in pain.” She shifted the shirt from her Shoulder and Chloe’s fangs popped out, making Beca flush. “Lets just maybe not bite me right in the middle of my neck where everyone can see?” She smirked a little at that and Chloe chuckled, the first real laugh she had had in several days.

“I can do that…”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Beca purred, swiftly moving and straddling the vampires lap. When Chloe’s fangs sank into the skin of her shoulder she couldn’t help but let out a delighted moan. Perhaps she should have been more worried, terrified even, Chloe hadn’t fed in days, what if she didn’t stop? Yet Beca didn’t have a single fear, her thoughts were consumed with pleasure and her love for the redhead.

_Wait a second._ Beca thought, her fingers tangling into Chloe’s hair to pull her closer. _Love? Yeah… Love…_ Her cheeks flushed with the newfound revelation and her heart beat sped up, making Chloe moan as more of the sweet crimson spilled into her mouth. Beca bit her lip, rocking her hips slightly to try and relieve some of the tension through her body. Chloe responded automatically, her hands moving under the back of Beca’s shirt, her cold fingers soothing the heat running over the brunette’s spine.

When the vampire finally pulled back, both women were panting and Beca immediately pulled the other woman in for a kiss, ignoring the copper taste of her own blood. When she pulled back, Chloe’s tongue swiped the red smeared along her bottom lip and Beca couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I love you.” She breathed, tangling a hand in red curls to make Chloe’s icy blue eyes meet the steel navy of hers. The brunette’s heart began to drop before she felt the words whispered against her lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to review and come talk to me at aubreyyposens on tumblr. I love getting asks and stuff about this au!


	6. You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a look into the lives of the other Bellas and Stacie has some secrets that are brought to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry for taking so long for updating, I was traveling most of august and starting my senior year so I've been getting situated! Im going to try to keep a regular updating schedule now that I have everything sorted.
> 
> This is also a bit of a "set up" chapter as the relationship between Aubrey and Stacie and the other bella's becomes VERY important in the next few chapters.
> 
> I also made a sort of companion video to go with this! You can watch it here on my tumblr @ aubreyyposens. /post/126666574332/heres-that-staubrey-vampire-video-i-made-for-all

Since Beca and Chloe’s relationship began 5 months ago, the Casa de Bella vampires didn’t exactly enjoy the presence of a human in their home. Most of them were simply following the example of Aubrey but one by one, Beca seemed to work her way into their undead hearts.

It started with Fat Amy, the loud Australian vampire befriended Beca quite easily after a few sarcastic quips from the human. Beca quite enjoyed her company as well, her jokes paired with her truly outrageous accounts of her life before vampirism brought a rare grin to the brunette’s face. Chloe, as well, was supremely glad that her vampire sisters were starting to warm up to her girlfriend.

Slowly but surely they all began to open up and Beca felt more and more like a bit of a historian. The tales the girls would regale her with blew her mind, some seemed impossible yet she had living proof sitting in front of her. Part of her wondered if she should be writing this down, preserving this amazing stories for future generations… It dawned on her shortly after that the girls themselves would still be around to share their stories.

It became a ritual. On nights Beca had off she would arrive at the Bella house at sundown (much to Aubrey’s chagrin), seat herself on one of the large couches in the sitting room or near the piano in the study and she and the girls would talk the night away. She’d play songs with Cynthia Rose, snuggle up with Chloe and play a team game of Scrabble against the quiet yet wickedly smart duo of Jessica and Ashley, listen to Flo and Fat Amy try to outdo each other with tall tales or even sit in the back yard with Stacie and listen to her tell stories and legends of different planets and constellations while Aubrey and Chloe both watched their girls with fond smiles from the deck.

Sure, Aubrey and Beca still butt heads, but they were at least able to be in the same room without Aubrey trying to kill her. Stacie had grown to love the little brunette, so much so that when Aubrey was planning to bring her and Chloe off on a business trip to see the Vampire King and Queen of georgia, Stacie decided to stay behind to spend the time with Beca and look after the other Bellas.

~∆~

“Bree, calm down, what could go wrong?” Stacie asked, chuckling to herself as her lover paced a rut into the carpet of their bedroom.

“A lot of things, Stacie.” She snapped before realizing what she did. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry love, it’s not that I don’t trust you…” Stacie cut her off with a sweet kiss, cupping her cheek.

“I know, darling. You just worry too much, now calm down or your fangs will fall out from stress.” She teased, pressing another kiss to the blonde’s lips and chuckling at the small pout she got.

“Don’t even joke about that, Stace.” Aubrey scolded, “I just worry. That human riles the girls up, Dont let them out of the house, alright? Chloe and I will be back tomorrow evening and If this house is wrecked I swear I will personally stake the lot of you.” The blonde sighed and nuzzled against her lover’s neck. She was always extremely anxious before meetings with the king and queen. Sure she was an old vampire, but the king and queen of georgia… They were thousands of years old where she herself was only mere centuries. It was a bit daunting, especially when knowing Stacie was staying behind. Normally she would have left Chloe in change of the Bellas and brought Stacie along, but the thought of Chloe alone with her human and a pack of unsupervised vampires made Aubrey’s skin crawl.

“We’ll be fine, Bree. I promise you. Of course I’ll miss you like crazy but I promise, nothing bad will happen.” Stacie’s slender hands settled on Aubrey’s shoulders and the blonde felt tension melt from her body. “If you’re sure…” Stacie pressed a kiss to her lips. “Positive. Now go, you can’t keep the queen and king waiting.” Aubrey just nodded in agreement and held the brunette’s hand to walk downstairs.

Upon their arrival in the foyer, Aubrey scoffed. Beca and Chloe were kissing like one of them was going off to war and Stacie couldn’t help but giggle as she nudged the blonde. “Remember when we were like that?” she asked, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s temple. The blonde just raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We were never that infuriatingly public, right?” She asked, Stacie just snickered as Fat Amy walked by, “Oh yes you were, blondie. You and Legs over there,” She gestured to Stacie “Were sucking face so hard we all thought you were trying to drain her.” Aubrey’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks tinge pink before Stacie pecked her lips. “I wasn’t complaining, you know.” Aubrey just smiled weakly and kissed her lover once more.

Chloe and Beca broke apart and the redhead gave the human one last squeeze. “Ill be back tomorrow, okay?” Beca nodded and gave a small smile. “Ill just hang around here and wait for you to come home, like a lonely housewife or something.” She chuckled and Chloe shot her a 100 watt smile that always made Beca’s heart skip a beat. The redhead smiled knowingly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Ill see you soon, Becs. I love you.” The brunette just rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah yeah, you’re alright too.” She teased before Chloe pouted. “Im kidding babe, go have fun, I love you too.”

Soon Aubrey and Chloe had gone and Stacie wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders, grinning wickedly down at the smaller brunette. Beca just raised a brow. “Why are you looking at me like I’m your dinner?” she teased, making Stacie toss her head back in a laugh. “Shut up, human. C’mon, I’ll get you a drink and we can go sit out back.” Beca nodded and followed the vampire to the kitchen. Stacie grabbed herself a true blood and beca got her hands on a beer before they headed out to the backyard, sitting at the lovely table set Chloe had picked out for the clear summer nights the girls could spend outside.

“So pipsqueak,” Stacie smiled, putting her feet on the table. Beca rolled her eyes and imitated her, her large combat boots clunking onto the table. “So bloodsucker,” Beca teased right back, chuckling as she saw the grin Stacie shot at her.

“What’s your story, Stace?” Beca asked, raising a brow at the vampire beside her. Stacie just smirked and took a sip from the trueblood. “You sure you wanna know, Beca? It isn’t pretty.”

Beca just shrugged and took a swig from her beer. “Yeah, I mean… You and Aubrey are the only two stories I haven’t heard, and I assume you can tell me both.” Stacie looked thoughtful for a few moments, going back through her memories and smiling at how perfectly she and Aubrey had wound together through their share of blood and pain. Yet all of it was perfect…

“Well…” Stacie smiled fondly. “For me it all started in 1723…”

~∆~

“Stacie Konrad! You dummes mädchen [stupid girl]! Where on earth have you been?”

“At the university, mutter [mother]… I was sitting in on one of Professor Callaghan’s classes on the stars--” Stacie was cut off by a basket of washing shoved into her arms. “Oh you need to stop with all of that nonsense! Only boys go off to the university, Stacie. You know this! Now go out back and hang up the washing before your vater und seine brüder [father and brothers] return home.”

“Yes mutter [mother]…” She sighed dejectedly, tucking her notebook into the pocket of her dress.

In 1723, Stacie Konrad was 20 years old, the youngest of the three conrad children. Her brothers, Strom and Stefan worked with their father as stone masons since their coming to America from Germany in 1704. Her mother and father were very against her desire to learn, they simply wanted her to find a man and settle down but Stacie, much like her studies, had her sights set on the stars. She planned to get there as well, until much like a twisted fairy tale, an angel in disguise came and took all of it away.

The Konrad family had settled in Raleigh, North Carolina and had made a decent name for themselves. Her father and brothers were accomplished stone masons of the town and Stacie’s mother did well taking care of the house and tried to teach her only daughter the ways of being a good mother, yet Stacie was far more interested in the university to even think about tending to a home.

At the age of 21, Stacie was thrown out into the cold. Her parents had caught her engaging in more… Sapphic pleasures and she was disowned on the spot. The youngest Konrad child was sent off with no more than a small sack on her back and if she was honest, she was happy. Her feet took her to the university and she attempted to register for classes, yet her family’s shame followed her there as well. She decided upon changing her name. It was minor but it saved her the trouble of out running her family’s shame and Stacie Conrad was created.

Things for Stacie were difficult, she was slandered by her town and her only safe haven was her classes, but even those couldn't protect her from the prejudice. Her teachers began to ignore her, not answering her questions or even refusing her entry into the classes. Stacie, however, was determined. Slowly but surely she began to get her way in the only way she knew how. With her body.

One by one, Stacie bed her professors, instantly catapulting herself back into the top of her classes. But not only for her skill set in bed, her mind was becoming more and more appreciated and soon, she was invited to a midnight lecture on the stars that was one of the most prestigious events the university had. Of course she jumped at the chance.

The night of the lecture came and Stacie could not have been more excited. She picked out one of her nicest dresses and packed several notebooks and pens into a rucksack for the evening.

The sky was clear as she approached the university lawn where a group of students and Professor Callaghan were all gathered around blankets and a few candles to illuminate notebooks. All of the male gazes turned her and she gave each of them a polite smile, but one gaze caught her’s and she felt her breath catch.

He was gorgeous, like an angel carved out of the finest marble. His eyes held the intensity of a thousand stars and Stacie found herself hypnotized by his gaze and the sharpness of his smirk could have slit her throat. He laid out a blanket and wordlessly gestured for her to join him. She blushed and nodded, settling beside him just as their professor began to speak.

Halfway through the lesson the brunette felt a warm breath against her ear. “The stars do not even begin to compare to your beauty,” he purred, his voice sounding like the soothing sound of rain against a window. Stacie’s hazel eyes met his and he smiled, offering his hand to introduce himself.

“Eric,” He said, his eyes not so subtly moving over her body. Stacie took no notice of the way his eyes lingered at the pale column of her throat. The brunette just smiled and shook his hand. “Stacie Conrad, pleasure.” she purred, her body reacting to this man in ways she had never experienced before. She felt almost like she was being hunted, usually it was she that played the role of the “hunter”. Eric’s gaze was predatory and his voice was hypnotizing, each soft word spoken in her ear drew her deeper and deeper into him and by the end of the lecture she was desperate for the smallest of touches.

Even the feel of his cold skin on her hand as he led her away from the university had Stacie shuddering.

In hindsight, she probably should have expected something akin to death when he locked the door of the dingey dormitory he was living in. The thick blankets that covered the window’s allowed for no light, leaving Stacie essentially blind as Eric circled her like a lion inspecting his meal.

When he finally bit down, all Stacie managed to get out was a startled gasp. Her beautiful stranger was killing her.

~∆~

“Wait a second.” Beca said, yanking Stacie out of her reverie. “Did you really just refer to this guy as your ‘beautiful stranger’?” Stacie just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“You should have seen him Beca, he really was gorgeous.”

“I’m telling Aubrey.”

“Not if I kill you first.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Shut up and let me finish the story, Human.”

Stacie was answered with a small grunt and a wave of Beca’s hand to continue.

~∆~

When Stacie awoke from her death, Eric showed her the world in a new light and taught Stacie to embrace her immortality. He told her stories of his time with the early astronomers and learning that the Earth rotated around the sun. The brunette was instantly enamored and the next 6 months with the vampire showed Stacie more of life than 21 years as a human ever could have.

But even the brightest stars die eventually.

One evening after a round of lovemaking, Stacie felt her undead heart break. With a soft kiss against her temple and a whisper of “As your maker, I release you.” Eric was gone and Stacie was left wrapped up in the dingy inn sheets, looking like a child whom had lost her parent at the market.

Stacie refused to dwell in her heart break. The universe didn’t mourn the death of a star and she wouldn’t either. She would become something else, whether that be a black hole or a neutron star she hadn’t decided… As it turned out a beautiful blonde would make that decision for her.

Aubrey and Stacie were much like the moon and the earth. Always revolving around each other yet never quite touching until an asteroid made of a perky redheaded vampire knocked them both out of orbit and into each other.

~∆~

“And you both lived happily ever after?” Beca asked, once again pulling Stacie back from her endless memories.

“Almost. I’m getting there.” Stacie chuckled and took another swig of her true blood. “This is where it gets bloody.”

Beca raised a brow. “I thought Aubrey didn’t let you kill people.”

Stacie nodded slightly and ran her finger around the neck of the red bottle. “She made that rule because of me. It wasn’t an issue before.”

Beca looked intrigued and she gestured for Stacie to continue.

~∆~

“Mmm… Look at that one, he looks delicious.” She said, gesturing to a farmer’s boy that was peddling eggs at the evening market. Aubrey raised a brow at the one her lover picked and she licked her lips. “He does…” the blonde purred, feeling that animalistic instinct to feed flooding her body as she felt her fangs press against her lips. The blonde hadn’t killed in so long, sure there was the occasional accident she or Chloe would make… But this, actively hunting… It made her undead heart pound in excitement. Stacie giggled in her ear, kissing her shoulder and letting her own fangs brush Aubrey’s skin.

“Chloe’s going to be upset she missed out on this one.” Stacie teased. Aubrey just chuckled and kissed her before leading her lover towards the boy.

Nights like these weren’t uncommon for the couple. Stacie had learned that humans were disposable and she was the best worst influence on Aubrey. Chloe as well often joined in on their hunts, yet she also knew when to give the couple their private time alone. Stacie always appreciated this about the redhead, Chloe could read people. On their nights out with the three of them, Chloe always picked out the best snacks.

Stacie was like a black hole, creating darkness in everything she touched. Aubrey and Chloe were both so bright, yet Stacie had brought out the truly monstrous side in them. Aubrey especially.

~∆~

“So you’re saying you and Aubrey used to kill people for fun?” Beca asked, looking shocked. Stacie seemed like she couldn’t hurt a fly, sure Aubrey was slightly terrifying but even Beca couldn’t imagine her killing someone.

Stacie just sighed and ran her finger around the mouth of her long empty true blood bottle. Blood began dripping from her nose and she sighed, quickly wiping it away.

“Sun’s rising soon. We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow.” Stacie promised, shooting Beca a little smile. The smaller woman nodded and headed inside with Stacie. She retired to Chloe’s room and curled up in her girlfriends blankets.

The next evening she sat on the couch, eagerly waiting for stacie to get up so she could hear the rest of the story.

Despite being almost used to it, Stacie suddenly appearing at her side due to her speed still made Beca jump.

“DUDE!” She squeaked, making Stacie laugh.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. You humans are so easy.” Beca pouted and crossed her arms. “Just finish your story, Conrad.” Beca grumbled, Stacie acquiesced with a small nod. Beca noticed how she looked almost guilty.

“Aubrey didn’t…” Stacie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “She and Chloe didn’t kill people for fun, as I said last night, I was a bad influence… It didn’t last long either, Bree has one hell of a conscience.”

~∆~

“It’s in our nature, Aubrey! We drink blood for crying out loud! We’re designed to hunt.” Stacie argued, fangs bared and blood smeared around her mouth. She had just got done with her meal for the night, and the cute little bar keep lay at her feet. The girls neck was splattered with blood and her skin unnaturally pale.

Aubrey growled, grabbing her lover and shoving her against the wall of the alley. “You can’t keep doing this, Stacie! I know you remember being human… What it felt like to be alive… You can’t keep taking the choice of life or death from these people!”

Stacie simply scoffed and growled softly at the blonde. “They’re humans! We’re immortal, Aubrey… They’re disposable and--” she was cut off by a sharp growl and the blonde’s fangs near her neck.

“They’re not! You were a human! You had dreams and family and aspirations! Eric taught you to be a monster, I know you’re not…” She said, her voice getting more gentle. Aubrey was pleading with the brunette, begging her to see the light… Metaphorically, anyway. Stacie frowned slightly at the mention of her maker and tried to get out of the blonde’s grasp.

“They left me… My family tossed me out in the cold and my maker left me for dead…” She tried to sound angry, but her voice broke and left her sounding as sad as she truly was. Her fangs retracted and she turned her back to the other vampire. Aubrey laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and bit her lip.

“Stacie… Stacie, love, look at me.” She ordered, stepping around the brunette to push some hair out of the way. Stacie’s hazel eyes met the emerald of Aubrey’s and the latter gave a small smile. “You have a family… Me and Chloe, you’re with us forever, and me… You’re mine, Stacie, I’m yours too. Leaving you… God, leaving you isnt an option. Being with you,” She giggled and pressed a kiss to her lover’s lips. “Being with you makes me feel like I’m seeing the sun again.”

This speech was the most beautiful thing Stacie had ever heard, no music, no story of the stars, nothing. Stacie felt like a supernova, like her heart had suddenly kickstarted and she was coming alive once again.

The kiss they shared ignited her with the heat of a thousand Suns.

~∆~

Beca noticed the dreamy look on Stacie’s face and she couldn’t help but smile, she imagined she looked quite similar when she thought of Chloe. The vampire eventually snapped out of it and chuckled.

“Sorry, its easy to get caught up in memories.” Stacie explained, Beca just nodded politely. “I can imagine, so much has happened in your life huh?” Stacie just nodded and the smaller woman chuckled, “So tell me, is Aubrey as uptight in bed as she is everywhere else?”

The vampire had a wicked gleam in her eyes and she licked her lips before leaning closer to Beca to whisper, “That is for me to know,” she purred, “And for you to never find out.”

Beca was about to protest before the front door swung open and she was suddenly wrapped up in the arms of a very enthusiastic redhead.

“BECA!” Chloe squealed excitedly, as she kissed over her girlfriend’s face and made the tiny brunette laugh loudly. “Chloe!” She cheered, grabbing the Vampire’s face and kissed her hungrily.

Stacie and Aubrey as well reunited with a sweet kiss and Aubrey smiled. “I’m glad to see the house all in one piece… How was it?” She asked, cupping Stacie’s cheek and tracing her thumb over her lover’s cheekbone.

Stacie leaned into the caress and kissed the blonde’s palm. “It was just fine, I was just telling Beca some old stories before you got back,” Aubrey raised a questioning brow and Stacie tried to smile innocently.

Beca finally pulled back from Chloe’s lips when air became a necessity and she smiled. “Hey Chlo… I’m awfully tired and I think Aubrey and Stacie could use some privacy,” She hinted with a small wink. “Why don’t you take me upstairs so we can go to bed?” The redhead grinned and moved her lips over Beca’s jaw before whispering in her ear.

“I love that idea almost as much as I love you…”

“I love you too, Red.” Beca kissed her again and before she could blink she had her back hitting the mattress in Chloe’s room and her clothes being pulled at impatiently.

“I swear to god, I will be so pissed at you if you rip this shirt.” Beca threatened, her own hands yanking Chloe’s shirt over her head. The redhead just let out a giggle that sounded like a chorus of bells as she glanced down at her girlfriends now bare torso. Beca’s pale skin was littered with sets of puncture wounds from Chloe’s fangs.

The brunette loved it when Chloe drank from her, there was something thrilling and downright erotic about her girlfriend literally drinking from her. Chloe, too, adored the taste of the tiny brunette. She tasted like the finest wine or liquid gold, even ambrosia couldn’t compare with the sweet taste of Beca on the vampire’s tongue…

The brunette noticed the hungry gaze of her lover and smiled sweetly, leaning up to pull Chloe down into a sweet kiss before presenting her neck. Chloe smiled and leaned down, kissing over the pale skin before a moan escaped the redhead’s lips. Beca’s pulse against her lips was one of the best feelings in the world and Chloe felt a rush of desire surge down her spine.

Her fangs popped out and Beca gasped at the feel of them against her skin, not yet biting but the promise of it made the human shudder.

Their lips collided once more, Chloe’s fangs nipping Beca’s bottom lip. Both moaned at that and the smaller woman pulled back to lick her lip teasingly, spreading the red over her lip and tongue. Chloe’s eyes darkened with desire and a small possessive growl rumbled in her chest. Beca always loved riling Chloe up, so it was no surprise when the smaller woman dragged her hands up Chloe’s back, quickly ridding the vampire of her bra before doing the same to herself. Both garments were tossed aside and the redhead looked down at Beca with a hungry lust in her eyes.

Both women knew what was coming and they moved to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Chloe’s fangs sank into the flesh of Beca’s neck and the bartender moved her hair aside so her lover had nothing blocking the path of her mouth. The pleasurable pain of Chloe’s bite made a breathy moan fall from the human’s lips. Chloe, too, groaned in pleasure as she drank her fill.

When the vampire pulled back she licked her lips before giving Beca’s neck the same treatment to rid her pale skin of any lingering traces of red. The brunette felt like a switch had been flipped as she quickly turned them over so she sat aside Chloe’s hips, hands already working the other woman’s pants down. Chloe just grinned up at her. Licking the taste of Beca from her fangs, she pulled at Beca’s pants as well but her hands were quickly slapped away as Beca’s mouth descended down her body, leaving nips and bites in her wake before she reached the redhead’s hips.

“You are so gorgeous,” Beca whispered, hands running over Chloe’s thighs before she pulled her panties off and tossed them aside to get them out of the way. Chloe let out a little moan in anticipation, legs falling apart easily. “Please don’t tease me, Becs.” She whimpered, propping her head and shoulders up with the pillows. The brunette just chuckled and kissed up her inner thighs. “Me? Teasing… I’m offended, Chloe.”

The vampire let out a little giggle that ended in a choked off moan as Beca’s mouth descended on her sex. No more talking came that night, only moans and the small giggles when Beca’s hands would brush over a particularly sensitive spot.

They spent the night reminding each other just why they loved each other so much and despite their attempts (attempt being the key word) at staying quiet, down the hall Aubrey and Stacie were both trying not to laugh at the sounds.

“They certainly sound like they’re having fun,” Stacie said, moving to stand behind the blonde who was gazing out the window. Aubrey smiled and hummed her agreement, tilting her head to the side when Stacie pressed a string of delicate kisses across her skin.

“I want to show you something,” The brunette whispered, taking Aubrey’s hand and walking her to the largest window in the room where Stacie had a rather state of the art telescope set up for her habit of star gazing. Aubrey smiled at the excited twinkle in the other woman’s eye as she worked the machine to the proper settings. Stacie hummed as she looked through into the telescope and her grin grew when she saw what she wanted, the brunette reached over and pulled her lover in close.

“You can see saturn’s rings, tonight.” she explained as Aubrey trained an emerald eye on the beautiful rings being shown through the telescope. She gasped slightly as Stacie sat beside her, playing with her blonde curls.

“They have names, you know, the rings…” She started, Aubrey hummed to show that she was listening as she watched the wonder of space before her very eyes. “There’s Columbo, Maxwell, Cassini, Herschell…” Stacie trailed off a little, a little black box in her hands as she stood to get Aubrey’s attention. “But you know my favorite?” This drew Aubrey’s gaze to her just as she knelt down on one knee, presenting the beautiful diamond to the blonde. “Aubrey’s ring… Will you marry me?”

Aubrey covered her mouth with her hand, they had been together for hundreds of years yet marriage had never really been spoken about. It was as if they had some mutual agreement, considering they couldn’t exactly just walk into a church and explain that they were lesbian vampires who wanted to get married… But that had changed, what with coming out of the coffin and the legalization of gay marriage… Nothing was stopping them now.

The blonde was dragged from her thoughts by the hopeful yet tentative smile of her lover, still kneeling in front of her with that gorgeous ring. She realized she hadn’t answered and Aubrey quickly grabbed Stacie, yanking her up into a bruising kiss. Before she held her hand out for Stacie to slide the ring on.

“Yes… A million times yes.” She whispered, ignoring the bloody tears dripping down her cheeks and no doubt staining the floor. The smile her lover was giving her could have dwarfed the sun and it warmed her body in the same way.

Stacie kissed Aubrey again and again, looking down at the ring on her finger. “You just made me the happiest I have ever been in my life.” she whispered, cupping the blonde’s cheek. Aubrey smiled and leaned into her touch. “I never thought I would ever be happy that I died 300 years ago…” She murmured, making Stacie laugh and hug her close and kiss her temple before she smirked slightly.

“I’m glad you died too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at me @ aubreyyposens on tumblr about this au it makes me write faster


	7. There's Blood On My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always comes back to bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Sorry this took so long to update, Ive had to deal with school starting, applying to college and all sorts of other things I wont get into. Enjoy!

Over the course of the last year, Beca Mitchell’s life had become something out of some hybrid abomination of Edgar Allan Poe, Anne Rice, and (tragically) Stephanie Meyer. However, coming to terms with the existence of supernatural creatures wasn’t the hardest part of the circus act that had become Beca’s life. Honestly, it was keeping up with her newfound friendships with 9 vampires that tended to trip Beca up. So much happened so fast between work, Chloe, and her 8 vampire sisters. The Trebles had (thankfully) stopped causing trouble, it seemed Bumper having his ass handed to him by a group of vampires and a human severely bruised his ego. His damaged reputation seemed to extend to his pack as well, Jesse and Benji were the only two brave enough to venture to the bar and the former seemed to finally get the hint that Beca was madly in love and _**not** _ with him.

Of three things Beca was positive. One, Chloe and the bellas were vampires. Two, there was a part of them, and she wasn’t sure how potent that part was, that were fine tuned killing machines. And three, getting these perfect predators to focus on anything for longer than four seconds was harder than herding cats.

“C’mon ladies! I’m going to take the picture without some of you.” Beca called, standing at the bottom of the steps leading to Casa De Bella while the girls scrambled to look good for the camera. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe occupied the first row of vampires while the next row held Flo, Amy and Lily. The final row consisted of Cynthia Rose with Jessica and Ashley, the latter pair holding hands and giggling at each other as they checked each other over for imperfections.

“Why are we taking a photo?” Flo asked, “We live forever, we’ll look the same in 100 years as we do right now.” She rolled her eyes slightly. “When I was alive, my family believed that having your photo taken would steal a part of your soul.” Amy bumped her with her hip, had Flo been a mere mortal she would have been catapulted down the stairs “Oh lighten up, it’s for posterity! That way everyone can see how sexy we are.” Amy boasted loudly, earning a chorus of agreement from the others before Beca snapped her fingers again.

“Hey! I have work in 20, so if you want the photo taken look over here.” Beca said, checking over the camera again. This whole ordeal was Chloe’s idea of course, the redhead claiming they needed a more recent picture for Bella’s bar considering the last one hadn’t been since the 50’s when they were believed to be a group of women come to Barden for some sort of finishing school. No one paid them much mind then.

Aubrey and Stacie were both whispering to each other lovingly and Beca honest to god had to shout their names a good three or four times before they looked up.

“You two can stare lovingly at each other all night! I need to get to work, so everyone smile!” She held her hands up and waved them around in some sort of half assed jazz hands movement. All the Vampires smiled and Beca managed to get the photo without incident.

Before she even looked up from the camera, Chloe was at her side, arms snaking around her hips. “Lemme see! Lemme see!” The redhead squeaked. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“Babe, you look fantastic, don’t worry,” she said, opening the preview of the picture on the camera. The other girls gathered around and looked at the image. Fat Amy wolf whistled. “Well look at all of those sexy ladies!” The others whooped in agreement and Beca chuckled.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get this printed after work and hang it up with the other pictures.” She leaned and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s lips that the redhead quickly deepened enough to bring color to Beca’s cheeks and make the other girls wolf whistle and tease them when they pulled apart.

“See you after work,” Chloe grinned, brushing some lipstick away from her girlfriend’s lip. Beca just blinked a couple times before her brain finally reconnected with the rest of her body. “I uh… Yeah, you will.”

Beca said goodbye to the rest of the Bellas before exiting the yard of the house and making the short trek through town to the tiny bar. She entered through the back door and quickly tied her apron around her waist before twisting her hair up into a messy bun. A small scar of puncture wounds from Chloe were left visible on her neck and Beca didn’t care to cover them, she was proud of loving the vampire.

With a quick knock at the kitchen door to tell Luke she was in, the brunette took up her post behind the bar, mixing a few drinks before the bell chimed and Bumper, Jesse, and Benji walked in. Beca narrowed her eyes, prepared to kick them out as Bumper quickly took survey of the bar, making sure none of the bellas were around. When he was satisfied with their lack of presence he sat at the bar, Benji and Jesse flanking him on either side.

“Well well well, if it isn’t our favorite fang banger.” Bumper chuckled, expecting his friends to back him up. Jesse just frowned and Benji looked like he definitely wanted to leave. Beca just rolled her eyes at his comment.

“Last time I checked, the last time you were in here you got your ass handed to you, Bumper.” Beca said casually, scrubbing out a glass with a rag. She couldn’t help the smirk that settled on her face when Bumper growled at her. The bartender looked up and shrugged a little as she moved to put the glass away.

“You know that was really funny, you squealing like a little bitch…” Bumper growled again at her taunting and Jesse frowned. “Beca, don’t.” he whispered. Beca just shot him a small glare before looking back at Bumper, half daring the werewolf to threaten her.

Bumper snarled. “Your bloodsuckers aren’t here, fangbanger. I could crush you like a toothpick.” He opened his mouth to threaten her again before Jesse hauled him back.

“Bumper don’t! You’re gonna get everyone to run us out of town.” He said, Benji joined in the effort to calm Bumper as they hauled him to the door. Before they could leave, however, Bumper called to Beca, nothing but anger in his voice.

“Don’t think this is over, fangbanger! You’d make a delicious midnight snack.” Beca simply shot him the finger, chuckling as she heard how enraged he got as Benji and Jesse dragged him out the door. Sure, it probably wasn’t smart to bait a werewolf, but Beca was protected. She knew Chloe would never let anything happen to her.

But sometimes the universe doesn’t account for the supposed protection via vampire girlfriend.

~∆~

Chloe Beale was as loyal as a golden retriever, especially to those she cared about. Especially her best friend and maker. This is why Chloe is sitting among a pile of wedding magazines with Aubrey pacing around her in a near frantic state as she went over every possible scenario in her head.

“What if someone tries to ruin the wedding? Or we can’t find a church that will take us? Should we have the wedding here? Who would perform the ceremony? What if that blood cake we saw on pinterest is actually disgusting? What if--” Chloe finally had to cut her off by grabbing her shoulders.

“Bree. Breathe. Trust me, Everything will be fine! You haven’t even set a date yet, you’re just in early planning. Nothing will go wrong, it’ll be just fine.” Her thumbs rubbed along the blonde’s biceps to calm her down and Aubrey took a few deep breaths. Chloe smiled and Aubrey weakly returned it.

“Okay. Yes, you’re right. Everything will be fine… Maybe we should take a break?” The blonde asked, moving to sit on the couch and calm herself. These stress induced episodes were a lingering habit from her brief life as a human, and Aubrey dealt with them as best as she could. In the beginning, her episodes would usually result in either broken furniture or dead humans, but these days it usually ended in her puking up whatever she had last drank (no one enjoyed having to clean blood out of the carpets).

Chloe nodded eagerly at the idea of a break and zipped to the kitchen to grab them each a true blood, O positive for herself and AB negative for Aubrey. Both women uncapped the bottles and took a few sips before Aubrey broke the silence.

“So you and your human have been together for a while now.” She said almost cautiously. Chloe smiled with a slight roll of her eyes at Aubrey’s constant referral to Beca as “the human”.

“We have. A year now.” Chloe replied, taking a quick sip of her true blood before licking her lips. “What of it?”

“Oh nothing,” Aubrey said, clearly dancing around a subject before she took a breath and simply came out with it.

“Do you plan on turning Beca?”

“What?” Chloe was shocked to say the least.

“Are you going to turn Beca? You’ve been together for a while and I don’t want to see you turn her and get hurt.”

Chloe sat quietly for a while. The idea of turning Beca had crossed her mind once or twice, but it was a fleeting fantasy. Chloe didn’t even think it was a true possibility until Aubrey had brought it up. But forever with Beca… The idea was certainly appealing…

“I uh… I’m not going to turn Beca, Bree.” Chloe assured before standing. “I’m going to go take a shower.” In a flash, Chloe zipped up to her room and en suite bathroom. She turned on the water to its hottest setting and let the steam fill the bathroom as she slowly stripped off her clothes.

Under the near scalding spray, Chloe let her mind drift back to entertain the idea of her and Beca together for eternity. Her mind created images of her and Beca watching the stars together forever, the pair of them hunting for a snack or just chasing each other through the trees because they could. She wouldn’t have to hold back her strength or fear of ever hurting Beca again…

Yet the downsides soon made themselves known as Chloe watched the water cascade off of her shoulders and arms. Beca would be a vampire. Her dream of singing professionally would be all but gone, sure vampire’s had rights and some were famous, yet it was still hard to be a performer and an icon when you couldn’t go out in the sun. Chloe would never again get to taste how delicious Beca was… Sure she could drink from her still yet the taste would be very different. Human Beca tasted like a fine wine mixed with the sweetest desert and the most savory foods. To Chloe she was like a cool drink of water after wandering a desert for days.

Chloe felt her fangs extend just at the thought of drinking from her girlfriend and color moved to her cheeks. If she changed Beca… Sure she’d get forever, but would Beca resent her? The redhead stopped that thought right there. She would never change Beca without permission. She wouldn’t take away her choice like so many of her vampire sisters’ choices had been.

In a way, Chloe too was left with no choice when it came to being turned. Sure, Aubrey had asked, made sure Chloe knew what she was getting into, but it was a truly death or death situation. Had Aubrey not turned her, Chloe wouldn’t have made it through the night. She brought a hand up to touch her chest where her heart would thump if she was still alive. The comforting sound of Beca’s heart filled her ears and she smiled a little as she climbed out of the shower after rinsing herself.

Chloe loved Beca. The brunette made her feel alive again. Like she could feel the sun on her skin every time they kissed, she wouldn’t steal life from Beca. Even if that meant Chloe would eventually lose her, the vampire took a deep breath, trying to banish the idea of ever losing Beca from her head. Beca would live a very long and very happy life if Chloe had anything to do with it.

The redhead was so lost in her thoughts on her girlfriend’s mortality she didn’t even notice the small brunette’s presence on her bed until she had pulled on her PJ’s. Beca made a small disapointed noise and Chloe tensed before she recognized the scent. Beca.

“Do you really have to put clothes on? You look so good without them.” She smiled, hopping off the bed and wrapping her arms around the redhead’s middle. Chloe let out a small half hearted chuckle and kissed the bartender’s forehead. “Sadly I do, the sun will be up in a couple hours.”

Beca pouted though Chloe quickly chased it away with a small sweet kiss to her lips. “How was work?” The vampire asked. Beca sighed, “It was fine, boring.” She said, electing to leave the details of Bumper’s threats out, knowing how overprotective Chloe got. “How was your night?” Beca tried changing the subject.

Chloe just laughed at this and Beca smiled as the two waddled towards the bed, neither willing to give up holding the other.

“My night was… It was a night.” She said, her laugh dissolving into a small bitter sigh. All the thoughts about changing Beca and her mortality were mentally exhausting to the redhead and Beca seemed to pick up on her girlfriends shift in mood.

“You okay, Chlo? Seems like something’s on your mind.” The Brunette said as she crawled up on the mattress to recline against the headboard. She extended a hand out to the vampire and Chloe took it, slowly crawling up to cuddle into Beca’s side. Her head rested on the human’s shoulder, letting the calming thump of her heart help Chloe get her thoughts in order.

“I…” Chloe began before taking a deep breath to speak properly. “Aubrey asked me if I had thought about changing you.” Beca did her best not to look surprised, she couldn’t say the thought hadn’t crossed her mind… But usually it was momentary, nothing she lingered on. However, Chloe seemed like she had been thinking about this a lot.

“I don’t want to change you… I can’t… I can’t take your life. All the girls in this house had no choice. I won’t take that choice from you.” Chloe said. Beca frowned a little, thinking over the stories she heard of the girl’s changings.

“You had a choice.” Beca said, voice almost a whisper. Chloe shrugged. “Did I though? It was either let Aubrey turn me or I would have died. I wouldn’t call that much of a choice.” Beca frowned a little, mind rushing through every possibility Chloe could have for not wanting to turn her.

“So I’m just sticking around until you get bored or I die?” Beca asked, a little venom in her voice as she sat up to properly look at Chloe. The redhead frowned and sat up. “What?! Beca, no! I love you, I just… I don’t want to change you, I don’t want to take your life from you.” The brunette frowned and pulled back a little more, thinking Chloe didn’t want her anymore.

“Oh so you don’t want me forever?” Insecurity crashed through Beca like a freight train. Of course a beautiful creature like Chloe wouldn’t want her forever. Beca was used to this, rejection. Her father left when she was kid, her mom always jetted off on adventures around the world. Her friends left, her pets ran away… It made sense that Chloe would want to leave to. In a flurry of near panic Beca pulled on her shoes and grabbed her stuff. “I need to go.”

Chloe’s eyes widened and she was up and beside the door in the blink of an eye. “Beca wait! Let me explain!” The vampire pleaded yet Beca quickly dipped around her to rush to the front door. Beca had never been more thankful for the imminent sunrise in her life, Chloe couldn’t follow her and tear her heart apart even more. A part of the bartenders brain pleaded her to stop and listen, yet experience said to run. And that’s exactly what she did.

Chloe was left standing in the doorway of the Bella house, the small streaks of sunlight peeking over the horizon were already making Chloe’s skin prickle with heat. Her cheeks were stained red with her bloodied tears as she called after the brunette, only to see her form retreating further and further into the slowly lightening morning. Aubrey slowly approached her progeny and pulled her inside, out of the way of the reach of the sun.

“It’s okay, Chloe… It’s okay… C’mon. Let’s go to sleep before you bleed out.” Aubrey soothed, accepting a rag from Stacie to clean the blood off of Chloe’s face.

Chloe fell asleep that morning feeling like someone was slowly driving a stake through her heart.

~∆~

The following day was not easy for Beca and she was partially thankful for the sun still being present in the sky when she woke up. Though a part of her wished the sun had set and Chloe would come racing into her house as she always did when they spent the night apart… Her thoughts of Chloe only brought a painful pang of sadness to the brunette’s heart. Chloe had said she wouldn’t change her. Chloe didn’t want her. She was just a bloodbag…

Beca quickly kicked her blankets off and went to shower and get ready for work. Luke wouldn’t mind her working a few extra hours, besides she wanted to get the night shift off. Maybe that way she could avoid Chloe or the Bellas or whatever other supernatural bullshit this town would throw at her. Just for one night.

A short while later she was walking through the front door of Bella’s Bar, quickly clocking in and taking up post behind the bar. The place was dead, but the distraction was welcome, even if it was just bussing tables and refilling drinks for the few scattered patrons around the restaurant. The day carried on in a similar fashion. Luke tried to question why she was in so early but the brunette just silenced him with a sharp “Don’t worry about it” and the englishman quickly retreated back to the kitchen. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

In an effort to wear herself out enough to stop thinking about the redheaded vampire, Beca cleaned the whole restaurant. She mopped the floors, scrubbed the tables, swabbed the bathroom and even put her tiny hands to use cleaning in the small cracks of the kitchen appliances. By the time the sun was setting and she clocked out, Beca could feel the promise of sleep dragging her feet back towards her house like her bed was a puppetmaster and Beca was a lowly marionette whose strings were yanked along by the exhaustion nagging at her mind.

Her mind barely registered the snap of a twig in the trees that bracketed one side of the sidewalk yet a low, inhuman growl certainly caught her attention. The brunette swallowed hard, hoping it was just Aubrey coming to yell at her for upsetting Chloe or even Chloe herself… But when she was greeted by the angry shine of 3 sets of yellow eyes in the darkness, Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

Bumper’s low, predatory chuckle made Beca shiver as she watched him materialize from the darkness. “Well well well… If it isn’t my favorite little fang banger…” Donald and Unicycle joined him on either side and both of them had smirks that belonged on the face of some exaggerated movie villain.

“Where’s your bloodsucker? Leave you all alone tonight, did she?” Bumper asked, stepping closer to the brunette and running a finger over her jaw. Beca’s skin registered the barely there point of a claw and she quickly jerked her head away. She tried to take a step back only to run into the brick wall made up of Uni and Donald. Slowly the bartender found her voice as she tried to stand up to the werewolf.

“You don’t scare me, Bumper.” Beca said, clenching her jaw when she heard her voice shake. The werewolf in front of her just laughed, his packmates joining in as Bumper took a step towards the small bartender.

“Wanna know something about werewolves, fang banger?” Bumper asked, nearly nose to nose with the brunette. Beca’s eyes flashed down to his sharpened canine teeth and Bumper just smiled wider. “We can smell fear and you,” he poked Beca in the chest, his claw breaking the skin and letting a small droplet of blood come to the surface. “You reek.”

Beca Mitchell was barely 5’2”. She wight 125 after a large meal. And she wasn’t the smartest person alive. But one isn’t really thinking practically when face to face with a werewolf who is fully prepared to kill you. This is the reason why, very small, very scared and very stupid Beca Mitchell cocked her arm back and sent her fist straight into Bumper’s nose. The werewolf yelped, hands flying to his face as Beca ducked around him and booked it, sprinting as fast as her little legs could carry her. She wasn’t that far from the bella house… If she could just make it close enough…

Her inner monologue was interrupted by a scalding pain from her calf, when she hit the pavement Beca glanced back to see one of the wolves sinking his teeth into her leg. Beca didn’t even register she was screaming until Bumper kicked her in the side with a warning to shut up. The wolf that had a grip on her leg dragged her towards the trees as Beca’s fingers uselessly dug into the pavement and dirt to try and get away.

“Help! PLEASE! Let me go!” She screamed, crying out when the wolf released her and Bumper dragged her up by the back of her shirt. Her back hit a tree and Beca’s scream quickly died in her throat as the werewolf’s hand wrapped around her throat. The brunette desperately gasped for air, hands clawing at the arm holding her up. Bumper just laughed, the wolves beside him both barking out their agreement.

“Oh look at you, fangbanger.” He squeezed her throat, nails digging into her skin and making Beca sob harder. “P-Ple..Please…” she choked out. Bumper’s wicked smirk brought more tears spilling down Beca’s cheeks as darkness danced at the edge of her vision. Just before she lost consciousness, the grip around her throat was released and she fell to her knees, coughing and gagging as she tried to force air into her lungs. A swift kick met her ribs and Beca screamed in agony as she felt them crack. The howls of laughter around her just made her curl in on herself. The momentary relief of wrapping her arms around herself didn’t last long before she felt a set of claws rake down her back, wringing a choked whimper from her.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet, fangbanger.”

Beca was afraid he would say that.

~∆~

Since Beca’s dramatic exit the night prior, Chloe was a mess. She hadn’t left her bed, refused to drink the true blood Aubrey left on her bedside table and her pillows and face were smeared with red from her tears. A horrible sinking feeling had settled in her stomach and she chalked it up to her own heartbreak. She missed Beca, that was it… Everything was fine. Beca would call when she was ready.

Chloe was almost content with talking herself into thinking everything was fine when she heard it. A single piercing scream, soon followed by another and then one more that was sharply cut off. The vampire was down the stairs in an instant, her blood boiling at the mere thought of it being… No. Beca was fine… She had to be. The other Bella’s looked at Chloe before Aubrey cautiously approached.

“Chloe?” Aubrey asked, gently laying a hand on the other vampires shoulder. Chloe looked almost animalistic. Her usually clear blue eyes were clouded with something darker, her fangs poked out from her lips and blood was smeared across her face and the collar of her shirt.

The redhead was about to chalk up the scream to her own mind playing tricks on her before she heard it again. Only this time she was positive of its source…

~∆~

Beca Mitchell, barely 20 years old, had already lived a life of impossibility. She was dating a vampire, lived in a town with a massive population of them and now her life of impossibility was most likely going to be ended at the hands of a psychotic werewolf.

Bumper and his goons attacked her mercilessly. Her clothes were torn via claws and sharp teeth and her blood was pooling around her. Darkness danced around the edge of her vision and the werewolf laughed manically as he hoisted Beca up by her neck once more. The brunette gasped and clawed at him again, making the wolf laugh.

“Oh how I love playing with my food…” He teased before shifting and biting hard into her shoulder, teeth sinking into her skin and the power of his jaw snapping her collarbone. Beca screamed as loud as she possibly could, only this time she called out a name.

“CHLOE!! Help! Please!” she begged, pushing at Bumper and trying to get him off of her. The werewolf’s jaws snapped down again and Beca screamed at the white hot pain as her eyes slipped closed. Beca mentally braced for more pain, but it never came. Before another bite connected, the brunette was dropped to the ground. Her ears and groggy mind registered growling before a voice broke through her haze.

“Beca!” Chloe yelled, rushing to the brunette’s side and cupping her cheek. “God dammit… Beca wake up!” She begged, Beca tried to reply, though her whole body felt like it was weighed down by lead. Trying to speak felt like she was dragging cinderblocks with her lips but after a few moments she managed to croak out a word.

“Ch...Chloe….” Beca’s whole body began to feel like she was at peace, like she was floating off on a cloud. Her mind didn’t register the roaring of the werewolves as the Bella’s all but drained them before kicking the three off into the woods, sending them running with their tail between their legs.

Chloe was sobbing, she bit into her wrist and pressed it to the brunette’s lips. “Beca… Beca please, Wake up!” she yelled, shaking the human gently. Beca desperately wanted to reply but her mind was far too hazy for that. She barely registered the feeling of Chloe’s hands pounding on her chest to keep her heart beating.

Aubrey moved over and rubbed Chloe’s back. “You can change her… It’s the only way to keep her alive,” The redhead’s eyes met her her maker’s and Aubrey nodded once more for reassurance. Chloe could hear how faint Beca’s heart beat was and she acted quickly. Her fangs extended and she bit into Beca’s neck, drawing a strangled whimper from the woman in her arms. Injuries and blood loss had already drained Beca completely but Chloe drank what was left.

Beca’s heartbeat was left to a faint thumping as Chloe hurriedly bit into her wrist again. She pressed the wound to Beca’s lips and held her head to force her to drink, sighing in relief when she felt Beca begin to drink from her. The brunette’s eyes opened ever so slightly and Chloe cupped the back of her head, tears falling down to mix with the blood already staining Beca’s skin. The usually bright navy color of Beca’s eyes had gone from a lively storm to now a dull cloud and the sight of it broke her heart. The usual rhythm of her heart was slowing and Chloe choked on a sob as she pressed her lips to Beca’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, Beca… I’m so sorry… I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, as long as both of us live…” Chloe’s voice was shaking as she watched Beca’s eyes drift closed once more. Her thudding heart grew silent and her body fell limp in her arms. The vampire just sobbed against the girl’s chest, holding her as if she was made of fragile glass. Beca’s eyes were the color of a stormy sea, so alive and vibrant despite the dark color. Chloe had seen the life drain out of them as she herself drained the last of the life from the brunette’s body. The grief was almost too much for the vampire, she never intended to let Beca get hurt, to let her become like she was…

Though she was only buried in her sorrow for a few minutes, Chloe felt like decades had passed when Aubrey laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Teary eyed and grief stricken, Chloe looked up at her maker. The blonde gave a small sad smile and wiped some blood off of the other girl’s cheek with her thumb.

“We need to take her back to the house, Chloe… Get you both cleaned up before the sun rises.” Her voice was gentle and soothing, a motherly tone she had learned to use with Chloe early on, and Chloe nodded slightly. She hoisted Beca into her arms and held her body close to her chest as if she would break if exposed to the wind. The vampires arrived back at the house in record time and Chloe moved up to her bathroom, some of the other girls made a move to go check on her but Aubrey stopped them with a wave of her hand.

“Give her time.” She insisted.

Chloe gently stripped beca to her underwear before starting a warm bath, when the water was to a good temperature she delicately lowered her lover into it and bit her lip as the water was quickly tinted red with Beca’s blood. Chloe delicately cleaned her body, making sure all the wounds were healed and any dirt was cleaned from her skin and hair. Once satisfied with the cleanup on Beca she scrubbed the blood from her own hands and face. Icy blue eyes found their reflection and the vampire traced the splatters of red against her clothes. It smelled so strongly of Beca that the redhead brought the collar to her nose, inhaling deeply and doing her best not to break down again.

Beca’s scent was so purely her. It was a mix of everything she was. The soap used to clean glasses at Bella’s, the metallic scent left behind in her skin from plucking at her guitar strings, her shampoo, everything Beca.

Chloe knew she would never get to smell this scent again. It was the scent of Beca. Alive. Chloe glanced at the girl in the bathtub. She was all too pale to be her Beca, yet Chloe knew it was. She strained her ears in desperation, silently begging anyone that would listen that she could hear Beca’s heartbeat just one more time. She knew it was silly, she had stopped Beca’s heart herself. She had doomed Beca to life as a vampire… But Chloe was admittedly very selfish and she just couldn’t stand living in a world where Beca Mitchell didn’t exist.

At least now she got her forever with her beautiful brunette.

Chloe dried Beca off and got her dressed in some pajamas before disposing of her bloodied clothes, she settled her new progeny in her bed and made sure the curtains were closed tight and that they wouldn’t be disturbed. She knew how strange it would be to wake up after dying. Chloe strived to make this as easy as possible for Beca.

Once she had everything how she desired, she changed into her own pajamas before climbing in bed next to the corpse of her girlfriend. Her fingers delicately danced over the line of Beca’s jaw, down over her throat and over collarbones. Oh how she longed to see that familiar flush of color that would rise to the smaller woman’s cheeks at Chloe’s touch. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, Beca Mitchell… And I will, every day, for the rest of forever.” Chloe looked at her face and she could have sworn there was the smallest upturn to Beca’s lips. Maybe Chloe wasn’t as much of a monster as she felt she was.

~∆~

The following evening, Chloe awoke even before the sun had set. She glanced over and saw Beca was still in the same position Chloe had laid her in the night prior and she felt her heart plummet slightly. What if it hadn’t worked? What if instead she was left with the love of her life’s body, alone for the rest of eternity? Chloe knew she couldn’t deal with that grief… Instead of dwelling on the possibility for the worst, she attempted optimism. She had a bottle of true blood next to the bed for when Beca woke up, she knew just how thirsty newborn vampires were and she wouldn’t let Beca suffer for any extended amount of time.

Now the waiting game began. The moon rose in the sky and Chloe slowly began to lose hope. Her constant pacing had worn a pattern in the carpet and she glanced at Beca every few minutes looking for a change. It wasn’t until hour three of her pacing that when she once again lifted her head to check on the other woman she was met with eyes bright like an ocean storm.

Chloe gasped and was at Beca’s side in an instant, cupping her cheeks. “Beca… Oh my god, thank goodness you’re alive…” She pulled Beca into a tight embrace and Beca returned it before pulling back.

Chloe was about to ask what was wrong until she saw the fangs poking out from the brunette’s lips. The older vampire jumped to explain but was cut off by a small shocked statement from Beca. The singer swallowed hard and brought a hand up to touch the small points protruding from her lips. Those stormy eyes looked perplexed and when she spoke, there was hesitance yet an obvious amount of acceptance showed when Chloe looked into her eyes.

“I’m a vampire.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share and review! I work off of your reviews and what you guys want to see! So tell me! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter @ aubreyyposens and come yell at me about this au!


	8. Keep The Wolves Back From The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca begins her new life and the Treble wolf pack has some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Im so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been applying to college and working on school and that has given me zero time for fic writing! But the good news is, I got into my top choice college and will be moving to new york in the fall! Woohoo!!
> 
> My goal is to update more regularly now, so please come and bug me on tumblr and twitter to keep writing! 
> 
> Chapter Title comes from The Wolf by Mumford and Sons
> 
> P.S. I have a resolution to this chunk of the story planned out and a part two (kinda like PP2 ;) ) planned out but its set about 10 years in the future. Would you guys rather me just continue it in this story just have a time skip or should I end it and start a whole new story? Let me know!

Beca Mitchell never gave much thought to dying. Of course she knew it was coming, she was a human for Christ sakes. Humans died. But never in a million years did Beca Mitchell think her death would come at age 20, and especially not only at the hands of a werewolf and a vampire. A vampire she happened to be dating. 

The death Beca Mitchell expected was, as she said, “titanic-esque”. She was meant to die an old woman, warm in her bed. But reality doesn’t always work out that way. The death she experienced was far from the falling asleep and white light at the end of the tunnel. The light was certainly there, but so was the feeling of drowning. Blood was blocking her throat and her skin was on fire, new pain blooming from each bite Bumper and his wolves scattered across her skin. 

She didn’t even register she was screaming until all that came out was a garbled noise blocked by crimson splattering against her chin. She was sure this was the end. She would die at the hands, well, paws, of monsters.

The light at the end of the tunnel didn’t seem so bright when her name rang out against the trees.

Chloe.

Beca could find Chloe’s voice in a crowd without a problem, but hearing it now… It was the sound of a miracle. Chloe would be there to get those dogs off, hold her until she passed quietly. A profound sense of relief settled over her, she could die happy.

Just as she began to relax, prepared to let death take her away, she felt pain start back up again. Someone was biting into her neck. But the soft lips against her skin helped clue her in to just who was draining her. Faintly the whimpers and sobs of her girlfriend rang into her ears and Beca tried to open her mouth to comfort her before her mouth was suddenly flooded with the distinctly metallic taste of blood. 

Before long she felt a warmth start to spread through her even though her heart thudded to a stop. 

Beca was at peace. The pain had stopped. Everything had stopped. But even in darkness she began to feel her body change, her muscles grew stronger, her skin colder and Chloe’s blood in her system sharpened two of her teeth into razor points designed for the perfect predator. She was a vampire.

The brunette accepted this quickly. Chloe had saved her life, albeit by killing her, but now… She got an eternity with the redhead and the rest of the Bellas. Her train of thought was knocked off the tracks as she felt herself beginning to breathe again. Her lungs slowly filled with air before she exhaled and her eyes began to flutter. 

Automatically, Beca sat up. She was met with Chloe’s back, the redhead pacing made her smile slightly before she felt two sharp points digging into her lip. Her smile dropped and she brought a hand up to touch them before Chloe’s hand was suddenly cupping her face.

“Beca… Oh my god, thank goodness you’re alive…” Chloe cut herself off as she saw Beca’s puzzled expression and a hand reaching for her fangs. The redhead jumped to explain but Beca’s new mind moved a mile a minute. She knew what she was, accepted her fate, so to speak. 

“I’m a vampire…” her voice was steady despite it being hoarse from the night before. Chloe just nodded, biting her lip. She opened her mouth to explain but again Beca cut her off. “You changed me.” Chloe nodded once more. “Because… Because Bumper tried to kill me.” Chloe looked as though she may cry and that confirmed that.

“Beca I’m sorry I never… I never wanted---” Chloe began but Beca cut her off with a needy and desperate kiss on the redhead’s lips. “You saved my life.” Beca whispered, cupping Chloe’s cheeks when she pulled back enough to speak. Chloe just nodded, bright blue eyes shining with happiness at the sight of her lover up and moving. 

Beca smiled as well, leaning in to kiss her again before her nose caught the scent of blood. A growl left her throat as the burning sensation of being hungry finally registered. She grabbed the cup Chloe had left on the side table for her and quickly downed it. The older vampire just chuckled and played with a strand of Beca’s brunette locks. 

“Ah yes, the newborn hunger… I remember what it was like… I should have given you the glass as soon as you woke up.” Chloe smiled, unable to help the little giggle that escaped at seeing Beca with blood smeared around her mouth from her first feeding as a vampire. Beca licked her lips before swallowing thickly, glad the burning was soothed for a moment, “I should get used to that shouldn’t I?” she asked, watching Chloe as the redhead wiped some blood from the corner of Beca’s mouth and bring it to her own lips. The brunette was mesmerized by the sight of Chloe’s tongue darting out to lick away the droplet.

Two of the redhead’s fingers came to hold Beca’s chin and bring the brunette’s stormy gray eyes to meet her own. Chloe smiled almost predatorily and Beca took a moment to retract her fangs. Her own tongue ran over the now flat teeth as Chloe pulled her closer. 

“You’re a beautiful vampire, Beca…” she said. Beca didn’t miss the small hint of guilt in the other woman’s voice. She brought a hand up to push some hair back from Chloe’s face before delicately kissing her lips. 

“Thank you for saving my life, Chlo… I… I’m sorry for running out on you the other night.” Beca looked down guiltily, remembering the look on Chloe’s face as she had dashed out of the bella house and into the sunlight. Chloe silenced her apologies with another kiss. 

“Beca, shh… It’s okay… I should have handled that better… But now,” she tucked a lock of hair behind Beca’s ears before planting a gentle kiss to her forehead. “We have forever together.”

Beca let herself completely relax, her eyes slipping closed. “Forever…” She whispered, her lips stretching into a dreamy smile. She began to notice her heightened senses. Chloe’s fingers lightly drummed against her hand, the bella’s moved around the house talking to one another, Cynthia Rose was playing the piano… A car passed on the street outside, children were yelling and laughing down the street, everything was so clear. The scents came next. Chloe smelled like the freshest flowers after the rain, each bella had a scent and the car on the street left a faint scent of gasoline behind. 

Chloe seemed to realize that Beca was experiencing her new senses for the first time and she leaned down to press a gentle kiss right below her ear. When she spoke, her voice sounded like bells to the brunette.

“What do you hear?” She asked, tracing shapes on Beca’s arms and over the tattoo of the grasshopper that rested on her inner arm.

“I hear Cynthia Rose playing the piano… Stacie’s showing Aubrey something in a book… Fat Amy just broke an empty bottle of true blood…” Her fangs popped out at the thought of the synthetic blood and Chloe giggled, the sound branding itself into the part of Beca’s brain labeled “Beautiful”. Beca opened her eyes and watched Chloe lace her fingers with her own before she looked up at the redhead’s face. 

“Let’s head downstairs, I bet you’re starving and the girls will be glad you’re awake.” Chloe planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and helped her up from the bed. Beca held both of Chloe’s hands, feeling like she would be wobbly on her feet after literally dying, but she found that she had never felt more steady in her life. Chloe smiled and moved to lead Beca out of the room, watching her as if she wasn’t sure if she was real. Beca smiled a little and gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze to help relax her. The redhead’s smile only grew as she pulled her down the stairs. Amy and Stacie saw them first and both vampires ran to embrace the small brunette.

“Hey there wolfbait!” Amy cheered while Stacie picked Beca up off the floor and spun her around despite the brunette’s protests. 

“Nice to see you’ve joined the world of the dead.” Stacie said when she finally set Beca down. The rest of the Bella’s converged on them and Beca smiled at her new sisters. Cynthia Rose nudged her way to the front after Jessica and Ashley had released Beca from their embraces. 

“Alright, Shorty, let’s see ‘em!” The dark skinned vampire said. Beca gave her a confused look before Flo piped up from Beca’s left. 

“The fangs!” she supplied. The brunette smiled a little and opened her mouth, letting the fangs pop out. She barred them playfully and Chloe laughed, pulling the smaller woman into her side. 

“Damn! Look at those chompers,” Amy said, getting in Beca’s personal space to examine them.

“My fangs come from other people.” Lily whispered almost silently, but of course all the other vampires heard. Aubrey just gave the woman a nearly concerned look before just shaking her head with a good natured roll of her eyes.

“We’re all glad you’re okay, Beca.” Aubrey said, raising a brow at the slight shocked expression on the brunette’s face. “I uh… Thank you, Aubrey… Thank all of you for coming to my rescue.” 

Beca’s senses were flooded with a chorus of the girls telling her not to thank them. Stacie’s voice stood out, “We’re a family, Tiny. Family protects each other.” The girls all chorused their agreements as aubrey led them all into the sitting room. The girls piled onto various couches and chairs and Aubrey stood in front of them. 

“Alright, with the addition of Beca to the house I think it’s a good idea for us to have a refresher on the rules.” She clapped her hands together and the girls groaned.

“Noooo!” Fat Amy whined. Aubrey had her sheriff face on, “First up…”

“Yessss….” Fat Amy corrected in order to avoid Sheriff Posen’s wrath, “Killing humans is not allowed within Barden lines, outside of barden you’re dealing with a different sheriff who will certainly not be as merciful as me. Unless you catch a human attempting to rape and or murder, killing is prohibited.” The blonde listed, pacing back and forth in front of her vampires. Chloe gave Beca an apologetic look and Stacie whispered to her, “Sheriff Posen is hot right?” Beca just chuckled, earning a stern look from Aubrey.

“Second…” She continued, “Do not attack the wolves unless attacked first. I will not have one of you die because you get grumpy. Werewolves travel in packs for a reason, no one goes out alone, two or more of you at all times.” Beca frowned a little at this rule.

“Wait, so you’re saying if I see Bumper in the street I can’t kill that bastard?” She asked with a small growl, feeling a rage start to bubble inside her at the memory of Bumper’s claws digging into her skin. Beca expected a glare from Aubrey to be directed at her but instead it was directed right at Chloe. Chloe bit her lip and pulled Beca close to calm her.

“Don’t get too worked up, Beca… Rage and vampires don’t mix…” Chloe whispered, Beca growled softly but allowed Chloe to calm her. When she met Aubrey’s eyes again the blonde cocked a questioning brow as if to ask ‘Are you done?’. Beca responded with a nod and the older vampire resumed her pacing.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted…”

That evening when the sun began to rise, Beca climbed into bed with Chloe. Her eyes were drooping and a few droplets of blood came from her nose. The redhead smiled fondly and got a tissue to wipe her progeny's nose before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, Beca…” she whispered, “I love you,”

Beca just smiled sleepily, “Mm… Love you too, Chlo… Forever.” she whispered, throwing an arm over Chloe’s hips to pull her close. The redhead settled for bed and pressed her nose against the top of Beca’s hair, inhaling her scent.

“Forever.”

~∆~

Across town in the historic Treble Music Hall, a chorus of growling and snarling could be heard as the pack split in two. Uni, Bumper and Donald against Jesse, Benji and the rest of the boys. 

Bumper snarled, eyes glowing and fangs barred at his pack. “What the fuck are you doing, Swanson? I’m the alpha here. Now you bitches better get back in line or--” He was cut off by Jesse getting in his face. 

“Or what? You just got your ass handed to you by a bunch of vampires, Bumper.” He growled, snapping at him threateningly. “You. Killed. Beca.” he spat each word, an angry and vengeful fire brewing within him. Sure he resented Beca for choosing the vampires over him, but he was protective, and Bumper had taken away any chance he had with her.

Bumper stepped back slightly but started laughing when Jesse mentioned the former human. “What? You’re still hung up on that fang banger? Well let me tell you…” he stepped so he was nearly nose to nose with the other man.

“When I sank my teeth into that little bitch… You know who she screamed for? Not. You.” He smirked before Jesse growled, shoving Bumper back and preparing to attack him before Donald stepped between them, hand on either wolf’s chest. 

“Dudes, dudes.” Donald said slowly, trying to diffuse the situation. “It’s just one girl… Besides, I’m pretty sure that redhead turned her… So like, Bump, she’s dead and Jess, you don’t want a fanger… So like, it’s in the past?” He tried. Jesse looked even more enraged and his features looked distinctly more animalistic. 

“Beca… Is a vampire?” he asked slowly, turning to fully look at Donald and Uni who stood to the side of Bumper. Uni shrugged a little. “I mean, I saw that redhead bite her when the big one was trying to break my neck…. But Jess… It’s like… Who cares? She’s just a fangbanger.” 

This pushed Jesse over the edge and he roared, tackling Bumper back and snarling right in his face. Bumper yowled and tried to fight back but Jesse’s sudden domineering will kept him pinned in place. 

“If you or any of your bitches set foot in  _ my _ pack’s territory I swear I will tear you to shreds and leave you for the vampires to drain. Got it?” Bumper nodded a little and scrambled to his feet when Jesse let him up. 

“You’re gonna regret this, Swanson! I’m the best alpha this pack has ever had!” He said, stepping back with Donald and Bumper. Jesse just growled and looked to the rest of his pack. He nodded and several of them transformed, running the three banished wolves out of town.

When he calmed down some, Jesse took a seat on the old stage that was a centerpiece of the hall. Benji touched his shoulder, always trying to help, “You okay there, Jess?” he asked.

Jesse just nodded a little. “I can’t believe he attacked her… I told him I had a claim on her!” Benji sighed a little, “Well I mean… You can’t really control Bumper… But you’re the alpha now! You could get any girl in town.” He supplied, hoping his friend wouldn’t stay hung up on the now vampire. Jesse just growled a little, before seeming to stare off into space.

“I need to go see the Bellas.”

~∆~

The following evening, Beca was fully embracing her new life as a vampire. She and Stacie had taken to racing around the sprawling yard, Beca testing her speed and Stacie enjoying the feeling of the crisp air whipping her hair around. Chloe and Aubrey watched from the porch, laughing at Beca trying to get her bearings at such a high speed and Stacie attempting to trip the smaller brunette.

Before long, however, their little game was cut short at the appearance of Lily at Aubrey’s side. She said something nearly inaudible and Aubrey growled, calling everyone inside. Beca frowned and ran over to Chloe.

“What’s happening?” The brunette asked, grabbing the redhead’s hand as Aubrey made her way to the front porch, the rest of the Bella’s following. Jesse and his pack were standing outside the gate. None of them looked enthused to be there and a few of them even looked like they wanted to bolt. Aubrey waved a hand to confine the Bellas to the porch and descended the stairs to stop half way down the path to the gate.  
Jesse held up his hands as he opened the gate, he gestured for his pack to stay put while he took a few steps towards the blonde. Stacie growled softly, not liking the idea of a werewolf approaching her fiance. Jesse broke the silence first.

“I’ve come for diplomatic purposes as well as bringing a message.”

“Where’s your leader? His ego too bruised to come talk to me himself?” She smirked ever so slightly.

Jesse took a deep breath, clenching his jaw before he spoke. “Bumper is gone. I’ve taken over command as alpha.” he explained.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes slightly. “I hope you’re not expecting a congratulations.” she replied. Jesse shook his head.

“I want to negotiate terms. Your terf is the house and its property, ours is the music hall and the square in front. Everywhere else is no man’s land.” Jesse said, trying to keep his eyes on Aubrey though his gaze kept jumping to scan the group of vampires for Beca. He finally spotted her tucked under Chloe’s arm and resisted the urge to growl. At least she was alive. Even if it was only partially.

Aubrey thought over his terms carefully. “I agree, though if I see Bumper within ten miles of this town I won’t hesitate to rip his head off.” She said, holding out her hand for the wolf to shake. Jesse chuckled a little and shook the blonde’s hand.

“Trust me, we wouldn’t stop you.” He took his hand back and looked over Aubrey’s shoulder at Beca. Beca frowned a little and pressed herself closer to Chloe. The redhead shot Jesse a glare and moved behind the other girls. The wolf sighed and turned the leave, he waved a hand and he and his pack disappeared down the street.

The blonde led the others inside and called for a meeting to explain all that went on. Chloe pulled Beca into the kitchen and cupped her cheek. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, tucking some hair behind the smaller woman’s cheek. Beca nodded a little and tucked her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck. “It was… It was just hard to see them again. I started thinking of that night and I--” Chloe cut her off with a gentle kiss. 

“Hey. Beca. I will never let any of them hurt you. I promise you, forever, remember?” Chloe asked, letting a smile bloom onto her face. Beca couldn’t help the way her own lips curved up at the corners. To Beca, Chloe was her own personal sunshine that lit up even the darkest night with just a look. The thought of having this beautiful creature by her side for the rest of eternity made Beca feel like her heart almost started beating again. She leaned up and kissed Chloe like her life depended on it, hands gripping Chloe’s shirt as if she was clinging for her life. 

When they broke apart, Chloe’s icy blue eyes were blown wide with lust and she blinked a few times before grabbing Beca by the arm and hauling her up to their room in a flash. The door slammed and Chloe had Beca pinned to it with their lips crushed against each others.

Downstairs, Fat Amy chuckled and looked around. “So… Who’s going to buy the earplugs?”

Back upstairs, Beca was pinned to the mattress with Chloe sat astride her hips. The brunette moaned and quickly reached up to rid Chloe of her shirt before flipping them. The redhead giggled at Beca’s newfound strength and simply grabbed the collar of the brunette’s shirt and tore it clean off. Not having to hold back her strength was definitely a turn on for Chloe.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Beca growled out, quickly shimmying down the bed to drag Chloe’s jeans down her long legs. The other woman watched with a small grin, sending her panties down her legs and kicking them off as Beca crawled back up her body. “Have you looked in a mirror?” The redhead asked, pulling Beca’s bra off and moving her mouth across the smaller woman’s breasts. 

Beca’s moans sounded like the most incredible symphony to Chloe, each sigh and whimper like a new instrument added to the orchestra that made up Beca. Chloe felt like a conductor. A touch here, a kiss there… A gentle nip to her neck, each one created a beautiful sound that Chloe could listen to for the rest of her life. 

Beca wiggled out of her own pants and panties before ridding Chloe of her bra. Beca’s hands quickly roamed over the older vampire’s body before she tangled a hand in fiery curls to drag Chloe into a kiss that was downright filthy. Beca nipped at her lip and was greeted with the feeling of Chloe’s tongue tracing over her lip.

“You’re so sexy when you’re on top…” Chloe breathed out, gripping Beca’s hips. “But, I want to make you scream.” she growled out before flipping them again. The brunette let out a long moan as Chloe’s lips blazed a slow and torturous trail down her chest and over her stomach. Small love bites and bruises were left in her wake and Beca couldn’t help the way her legs fell open to invite the redhead’s kisses where she needed them most. 

Chloe knew exactly what she wanted though she refused to give in right away. Her mouth moved over the insides of Beca’s thighs before her fangs popped out and she bit down, drinking for a moment before pulling back and licking over the two small puncture wounds left on the pale flesh of Beca’s thigh. The brunette above her was already panting, desperate for the release Chloe’s talented mouth and tongue would bring.

“Chlo. Baby, please… Don’t tease me,” Beca begged. Her voice had dropped down an octave and the gravelly tone of her lover’s begging worked like a rope around her neck to drag Chloe right between her legs. The first touch of Chloe’s tongue made Beca jerk and let out a small squeak that she would deny later, but as the redhead found a rhythm, Beca’s moans got louder and louder. Eventually she muffled herself in a pillow as her free hand gripped Chloe’s hair, a telltale sign that she was desperately close to the edge. Chloe licked at her harder, wrapping her lips around Beca’s clit and sucking until she felt Beca tense up and her thighs nearly close around her head. 

When Chloe was finally released she took her time kissing back up Beca’s body, leaving hickeys and love bites in her wake. When her lips met Beca’s again, Chloe nipped her with a small giggle. “You taste delicious, baby…” she purred, kissing down over Beca’s jaw before she was flipped onto her back. The brunette moved a hand down her body, fingers finding their way to Chloe’s clit and starting to rub in slow circles. 

“Mm… God you look so pretty like this,” Beca purred, her lips finding their way to Chloe’s neck. She kissed over her pulse point and Beca’s fangs popped out. She groaned, kissing again as she moved two fingers into the redhead, rocking them at a quick pace that made Chloe keen.

“Oh god Beca…” she whined, rocking her hips desperately. The brunette just smiled and nipped over Chloe’s neck, moaning when her fangs brought a few droplets of blood to the surface. Her tongue moved over the skin to wipe away the crimson just as her thumb made contact with Chloe’s clit. 

“Oh fuck! Bite me!” Chloe yelped, her hand gripping Beca’s wrist while the other moved to tangle a hand in the brunette’s hair to drag her down to her neck. Beca didn’t need to be told twice as she sank her fangs in, drinking as she rocked her fingers faster.

Pure ecstasy burst behind Chloe’s eyelids, she cried out as she reached her climax, body tensing around Beca’s fingers before she came down. Her body slumped in Beca’s grip as the brunette retracted her fangs and licked away any remaining blood as she slowly pulled her hand away and brought her fingers up to her mouth to lick away. 

Both women lay panting together and Chloe pressed her forehead to Becas. 

“I love you.” she whispered, kissing her gently.

Beca returned the kiss and cupped her cheek. “I love you too. Forever.” she promised, lacing her fingers with Chloe’s. 

Chloe just smiled and let her eyes fall closed before whispering against Beca’s lips.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave reviews and such! Come bug me on tumblr and twitter @ aubreyyposens!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review! I'd love to hear what you guys want to see in this story!


End file.
